Starlight Sillhouette
by Comipa
Summary: OZ was after her. They always had been. She didn't know why but she knew she had to run, and she did, right to the only ones who could help.
1. Who'd have thought

Ch1

They're coming. They always did, eventually. And then it would all begin again. It's always the same, never ending, and yet never really starting over. So was the life of a young girl on the run. Someone wanted me badly enough to follow me everywhere and kill countless people.

"Get her!" I could hear them calling to each other. There were probably six or seven of them and weren't far off. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop kept me only a few steps ahead of them. It was night but in this city it really didn't matter. The lights below and around us made it clear that I was running out of space. The streets were littered with garbage and other broken down items that collectively emitted a fowl stench. Few sane people walked those paths.

"Come on! We'll get her this time!" They just don't give up do they? Another jump and run, that's really all I could do, run as far as it takes to live just a little while longer. I stopped dead at the edge of a nameless building. There was nowhere to go. To the sides, there was nothing but streets. I couldn't jump across two lanes and onto the next roof. No one could. In front there was a glass roof that covered a hallway, probably of a broken down hotel.

"Stop!!" Guns were cocked and aimed. I slowly turned around. My silver, shoulder length hair flowed in the wind framing fearful yet determined golden eyes. My pale skin shivered in my clothing: a form fitting long sleeved black shirt, an overly large black sweat shirt tied around the waist, baggy black pants and heavy combat boots. The attire of someone not wanting to be seen, "You're coming with us girly." A man, tall and well muscled spoke up. His gun, like the others was aimed at me. They weren't taking any chances. "Don't move. We don't need you alive." The ledge was only a step behind me. I could make it, but how far would they track me this time? All the way back, I knew they'd chase me back, _'Well, it was a good run Uncle, but it's time I left.'_ If I let them get me what would they do? He said they didn't need me alive. Honestly, who'd stick around after hearing that? I took a step backwards- _BANG!_ A bullet left the barrel of a faceless lackey. Pain erupted in my right side. Fire coursed through my veins. I reached over with my left hand to stop the blood, which really didn't help. The bullet had exited through my back. If the blood didn't come out one side it would the other. Another shot was fired. This one hit my right shoulder. I barely felt anything after that. Pain seemed to be everywhere and it was affecting my vision. Dark spots appeared and disappeared.

I knew I was falling. The muffled sound of breaking glass filled my ears before the abrupt stop that was common with landing. I could hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing but fire all over. _'Get up.'_ I told myself. Had anyone actually been there, they would have been scared stupid at the sight of a person falling 3 stories through the glass ceiling, bleeding badly and yet still able to move. I looked around, the building was probably still in use, as the lights were on. Shards of glass littered the floor. Blood was smeared on just about everything but I wasn't worried about someone using the trail I'd leave to find me. My blood was what they wanted. It was special. I didn't know why my blood did what it did but it's always been that way.

My heavy steps and breathing echoed in the emptiness. Safety was the priority now. The hall, it was too open. The ceiling above me led down into clear, glass walls that spanned the length of the hall. This building had probably been very nice before it started to decline. This was the top floor, I'd have to get lower, they'd find me here. Blood still spilled but I paid little attention to it as I shuffled one way or the other. The first door was already open like someone had kicked it in. Inside was no better. It looked like someone of high society might once have stayed there. In its present condition everything was broken down or missing. Right down to the desk drawers in the corner. Every room one this floor was like that. They'd been ransacked for lack of a better word.

Finally, there! It was an emergency exit, so stated by the neon green 'EXIT' above it. They'd be coming for me from street level but I had no choice but to go down. The roof was too open and the next floor down looked occupied. More doors lined the walls; doors that probably led to shabby, barely livable rooms. It appeared the lower levels were still being used, probably at incredible low rates for the druggies and bums of the city. I slumped against the nearest door. Standing was just so hard now. I attempted to open the door, but it was locked. The shouts from below sounded loud in this hall. Everything sounded loud now. I pushed off the door, having no choice, I readied for one good kick. _SLAM!!_ It gave way easily enough. I hurried in closing the door behind me. All damage done to the frame and door showed on the inside leaving the surface free of marks.

"Stop." The familiar pressure of a gun pressed to the side of my head managed to register itself through the pain.

'_Like I'm in any shape to get away…' _I thought. Breaths came in short quick bursts, and sweat made my skin shine in the dull light of the room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to a young man, maybe no older than myself. I didn't dare make a move, '_This is just a very bad day…'_

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"Find her!! Search every room!" the conversation was muffled, but by the sound of it, not far away. I could feel my pulse quicken, my posture tense, and my eyes dilate with fear. _'Please don't let them find me.'_ A knock at the door was like the hammer hitting the bullet in a gun barrel. The boy said nothing, but the pressure disappeared. A hand pushed me into a dark closet, it was a hotel room. Hidden by the thin door, I listened while I tried to stop the continued bleeding.

"Yes?" the boy asked. He sounded tired, like he had just woken up!

"Sorry for the interruption but have you seen this girl around? She's an escaped convict." There was a pause.

"No. I'm sorry, but I've never seen this woman."

"I see. Thank you anyway." The door closed softly followed by another pause of silence. I was trying to stay conscious but sleep was just so much more inviting…

"I don't think so. Wake up." Rough hands pulled me to my feet. My head hung low as my strength quickly slipped. He placed me in a chair and stood in front of me, "Now tell me who you are and why you're here." It was hard to tell if he was pissed or just annoyed. His voice betrayed nothing. Typical.

"M- my name's… Andie Krase. I just…" _'How do I explain that I've been chased into the building for my blood without seeming insane?_' "I just… need a place… to hide." God was it hard to talk… just a little sleep… that's all. _'Let me sleep a little…' _Did I say that out loud?

"Fine." That was the last thing I heard before finally succumbing to the sleep I so craved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mission had to be scrapped now. Someone knew he was here and there were OZ soldiers around, nothing could be done now. Simply killing this stranger would be easy but the fact that OZ soldiers wanted her intrigued him. The youth walked to the window on the other side of the room. The city lights illuminated the night. He could see the man who'd come to his door standing at attention on the sidewalk below. He was saying something to another man, probably his commanding officer. The CO nodded sharply and stalked off. The soldier stood a moment longer before relaxing and walked off in the other direction. The boy sighed running a hand through his unruly brown hair.

"What a pain…" he said pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't need to look at it to know who he was calling; it was a number he knew all too well.

"Roadkill Grill! You kill it, we grill it!" sung an amused, almost childish voice.

"Duo, shut up." He growled.

"Hey Heero! You want some food delivered?"

"No. We have a problem." Heero looked back to the injured girl sleeping and probably dying in the chair. The line was uncharacteristically silent, "Call the others. Pass it on." A simple press of a button ended the short call. He knew Duo would understand what he meant. Only one thing to do now, he couldn't just leave her.

She was surprisingly light, like she'd never eaten. Heero placed her on the floor; the bed's fabric would only get in the way. Blood slowly seeped out of her wounds that were in need of cleaning. Carefully, trying not to cause further damage, he removed her shirt to assess the full damage: two bullet wounds, one still containing the metal pellet. The boy sighed absent mindedly noticing that she had the body of a runner; skinny, lanky with medium sized breasts, she could pull off sleek and sexy and not have to worry about being hindered if she had to run. She was really quite cute.

Abruptly, Heero shook his head noticing the heated state of his face. He didn't need this. Because he was who he was it was only natural to assume that there was an unhealthy supply of medicines, painkillers, and bandages under the bed. This case was, in fact, true. Heero wrapped the girl's torso and right shoulder with practiced ease. Having finished he placed her on the bed and set himself to clean up any blood that may have smeared. Training dictated that he remove all signs of ever having been there.

First was the closet, Heero stopped cold. There was no blood. No sign that she was ever in there. Maybe the walls?... no. Heero searched the whole room, ending at the chair. There was no blood anywhere, not the chair or even the spot on the floor! Upon further inspection he discovered that anywhere blood should be was indeed wet, but with something clear, water. He turned around scratching his head. She still slept, peacefully now. Leaning against the only dresser at the foot of the bed he crossed his arms in thought.

Seconds later his phone lit up. No sound or movement, just a small blinking light, "Yes?"

"Hey man, what's going on? Why'd you call it off?" It was Duo.

"Hard to say. Meet me at home in twenty minutes."

Duo sighed, "Alright. See you later." The line went dead and silence settled in the room.

Heero had only a few items to take with him making packing easy. He could fit it all in a large backpack. There was a car in the back alley, but he had to go around through the front door to get there. It really shouldn't have been a problem, but if OZ had left some soldiers nearby to keep an eye out for her then it was nothing but one _big _problem.

A few minutes later Heero was holding the girl called Andie Krase in his arms wrapped head to toe in a dark grey blanket. The woman at the front desk, the only employee here, spotted him, "Oh dear, is she alright?" Heero had had a few encounters with her. Her name was Beth. A housewife of twelve years to an older drug dealer. Despite this she was very kind in a motherly sort of way.

Heero's face said nothing about his nerves, "Yeah… just a little too much to drink."

Beth smiled, "Oh well, kids these days." She waved as he left, "Take care."

Outside was calm compared to the frenzy it was half an hour ago but, that didn't mean anything. The man who'd questioned him about the girl was an OZ soldier, no doubt about that. That posed questions. Why did OZ want her? Who was she really? And why did Heero find it hard to think of her as just another faceless person on the streets? These thoughts floated in and out of his head as he strapped Andie into the passenger seat.

The streets were empty on such cold nights. There was probably going to be a storm later, but that was normal for April in Seattle. Building after building passed in such a haze that they all seemed to mesh. The 'home' Heero referred to was the current hideout for him and his comrades. There were five total. Himself, Heero Yuy, who was considered the leader and kept the small team together for the most part and had a one-track mind for missions. People thought of him as Japanese but honestly, who really knew? Duo Maxwell was their American friend and always the source for jokes and overall humor. He grew up as a thief and pick-pocket on the streets of L2, a colony plagued by negligence. Quatre Raberba Winner was a rich boy disowned by his father and considered a mother-hen. He usually set the moral standards they went by. Trowa Barton was the name the fourth of their ranks went by. Having grown up on the battlefields he had no name until he happened on the murder of the real Trowa Barton. He took the man's name. He's silent most of the time, with kind eyes and a strong connection with animals. The last was a boy named Chang Wufei. Wufei was a martial arts master of a very strict discipline. He had a strong dislike towards women doing things that 'only men should do' and held honor in the highest regard.

The five of them were gundam pilots and sworn enemies of a military organization bent of controlling all of Earth and the colonies. OZ, led by a single man named Treize Khushrenada. The mission that was supposed to take place would have been one to retrieve the latest blueprints of a mobile suit. Not really all that important or crucial at the moment but they'd need to get them eventually.

Heero parked the vehicle in yet another back alley. This was purely for safety. 'Home' was an abandoned building they'd put some work into. They didn't need a nice or even mostly livable place; they hadn't planned on staying more than that night. The items could be left in the car, but not for long… it was still the slums and homeless people weren't about to leave something valuable alone.

Again carrying the girl, he walked to the door and knocked twice with his foot. Andie's face was showing signs of discomfort but it couldn't be helped.

Someone knocked twice from the other side, which Heero responded with one more knock. Finally it opened revealing another young boy dressed in a green, long-sleeved turtleneck, light blue jeans, and brown shoes. His hair was also brown, almost chocolate in hue. One large bang came forward and always seemed to cover at least one of his green eyes. Trowa let Heero pass without question.

Inside the others waited. Duo, dressed in the outfit of a priest with the sleeves rolled up and long chestnut colored hair pulled back into a braid that was as long as he was tall. He lay on his back with his head resting on his folded arms on some tall crates that were stacked together, his feet dangling. Quatre sat rigid and concerned on a fold out chair to the right. The boy had almost white blonde hair and a gentle face and always wore the attire of the aristocrat he was by birth. His hands were supporting his head as he waited. And finally there was Wufei who, upon seeing Heero, jumped from his spot on the far wall, "What's going on?" This teen was so strongly tied to his heritage and training that he usually dressed like a fighter with his short black hair pulled back into a very tight pony tail. Heero recalled a comment Duo had made about it being so tight that he wouldn't be surprised to discover Wufei's pubes were caught up in it and how that would explain a lot about the teen's attitude.

Heero said nothing handing his bundle to Wufei turning around to get his things, mainly his laptop computer. Wufei stared at the person encased in blankets, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Quatre joining Wufei near the door. Duo also got up. All four of them looked on, "A girl…" whispered Quatre.

"Lay her out." ordered Heero carrying the new cargo. The door shut behind him leaving the only light they had coming from a single dim light bulb hanging near the center of the large abandoned storage place and a few lanterns placed on crates. Wufei followed Heero's subservient request and laid her on the floor under the light

"Nuh…" she was waking up, and still in a lot of pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My breathing picked up slightly; I opened my eyes slowly. There were five boys in my sights. Panic rose, _'I've been caught!'_ I struggled to my feet letting a blanket fall and shakily backed away. Immediately I took an equipment and injury check, something I've always done upon waking: _'Two gunshot wounds, bandaged. Missing shirt. Location unknown. Personnel unknown.'_ The boys pulled weapons out of pockets and from behind boxes, "Who… are you?" I struggled to say clenching my aching right side.

A boy near the back spoke, his gun never wavering, "You broke into my room asking for a place to hide. I brought you here."

Red started to seep through the white bindings. Two boys, one blond and the other braided, exchanged glances and started advancing, "You're injured. Now let's all calm down and talk." As the braided brunette said this the blond placed his gun on the ground, the former doing the same, and held his hands up to show me some sort of non-threatening peace.

I could feel my vision starting to fade again, "St-stay away… I won't let… you people catch me…" My back hit a cold wall. I was trapped.

The brunette stopped, "Did you catch her?" he called back.

"No. You told me you needed a place to hide." The one in the back, he was also a brunette, maybe a shade darker, it was hard to tell in this dull light, he placed his gun on the concrete floor, trying a different tactic. I knew they could probably read me like a book in my weakened state and knew I was just panicking and trying to figure out friend from foe, which was not easy when you didn't know anyone to begin with, "If I wanted you dead, you would be."

'_He's right. I passed out. He could have killed me then if he wanted…'_ "Right… thanks for the help… I have to leave."

"Hey, hey! You can't leave like that! You got shot! Twice! You shouldn't even be walking!" the braided boy reasoned.

I shook my head, silver hair tickling my bare shoulder, "You don't get it. It doesn't matter. I have to leave, now." I was getting my strength back but even so, my injuries wouldn't tolerate being ignored for long.

The blond sighed, "You won't have to worry about us. If you can't tell, we know how to keep safe." He motioned to the place around them.

I looked at them, their resolute faces told me nothing but what they wanted me to believe. I had no other choice; they didn't seem to want to let me go, just yet.

"You can rest, we'll protect you." The blond held out a hand. Nervously I took it, feeling better almost immediately.

I was so tired, "Thank you…"

Then I was left to rest against a crate under the light while four of the boys packed their gear and one stayed with me. 'Quatre' I heard them call him. He offered me some heavy-duty painkillers that wouldn't make me too drowsy… or so he said. "No. Thank you anyway…" I didn't say anything after that; instead, I chose to concentrate on my situation and keeping a wary eye on them, '_… Great… Some rebel group I guess… who else would carry around so many C4 bricks? Heh… my luck, bad if anything. Hey I stole one of those before… Go with it for now, find a way out later, when their guard is down.'_

Guns, knives, computers, and other sorts of explosives were all loaded into two vehicles, the car the cobalt-eyed boy drove and a truck that Asian looking boy took. Quatre thought it'd be better if I rode with the ones I'd had contact with if only to keep me calm. Sure I didn't trust them but still, I was no stranger to this sort of thing. Either way, I humored them. Quatre and the braided boy, Duo, rode with the serious blue eyed boy, Heero, to meet Wufei and the silent boy, Trowa, wherever they were moving to.

I cleared my throat, "What's up?" asked Duo.

"Um… what happened to my shirt?" I was wrapped in the blanket again. Heero swerved a bit.

"Heero! You didn't do something inappropriate did you?!" Duo mocked but I could tell it was all in jest.

"No. It was covered in blood. I dumped it in a back alley."

I sighed, "By now it won't be blood…"

"What do you mean?" questioned Quatre from the passenger seat.

"Nothing…" I turned to face the world outside, so cold and uninviting. Rain beat on the windows further blurring all we passed, _'I wonder how much they think they know…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They'd been driving for a few hours before Duo, who sat next to her, noticed that Andie had fallen asleep. The three boys couldn't get her last statement out of their heads. What did she mean by _'by now it wouldn't be blood'_? It was raining sure, pouring in fact, maybe she meant that it'll all be washed away… that had to be it. Blood didn't just disappear.

Whole cities passed in silence, one after another. Each looked as depressing and toil driven as the next and last. By now they were probably almost out of Washington.

"Hey Heero, where're we going?" Duo whispered as quietly as he could manage. Some people he knew woke violently while others didn't; it was hard to tell which she was.

"I'm following Wufei." was the answer. Duo looked out. He knew what Wufei's truck looked like; he was the one who swiped it! But for all that mattered at the moment he couldn't find it. Heero seemed to notice this, "Six cars up in the next lane." Lo and behold, there it was. Duo sat back muttering something like 'Creepy'.

"I spoke with him before we left. I have an estate near the border we can use for a while. It's protected under a different name and a few loopholes in the law." Quatre looked out trying to get a barring on their location, "We should be there soon."

Duo sighed in his seat, "Great, This car is cramped." What the Arabian pilot didn't tell him was that by 'soon' he meant another hour. Andie slept the whole way without so much as an unintelligible mutter in her sleep. Duo fidgeted as little as possible which was still a lot. The hour ticked by and the sun rose. A cold morning mist that would soon dissolve covered the earth. When they finally started to slow, they could see large gates outside, he couldn't contain himself, "No way Quat! That's your place?" Said owner promptly turned around to glare at him but stopped upon seeing Andie.

She was wide awake and staring with a naked fear at the wrought iron gates they were passing. Gates that encircled the entire property and colored the shade of night, "Duo!" he said with a glare, "Hey Andie… Andie!" That fear was turned to him. To all the boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't understand them. The blond one spoke to me. I could physically hear him, but the words, they didn't stick. I could feel my own bones shake in my flesh, _'No! …No more bars!!'_

The boy next to me said something… he was smiling, why? Only one choice left. I ran. The car door opened and I rolled out leaving the blanket behind. I bounced once before rolling to a stop. The car stopped almost immediately but I was already running for the gates, tucking my right arm close to my body trying to minimize further damages. Shouts called me to stop, they always did. The throb in my body intensified tenfold. I couldn't run forever, or even for the next ten minutes, already blood was starting its deadly course again.

"Stop!" strong arms caught me from behind and wrapped around my chest clamping my arms down.

"NO! No let go!" I struggled as much as my damaged body would allow, "I won't let you people have me again! Let go!" I was so close! The gates were right there!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Calm down! We're helping you remember!?" Heero almost fell backwards, taking her with him, when she stopped struggling. She just fell slack in his hold. Turning her around he found that she'd passed out again and was loosing more blood, "Shit…"

Duo and Quatre walked up no longer seeing a reason to rush and upon seeing the current situation proceeded to move into the large house that wasn't far off. Heero walked up the front steps carrying Andie. This was the foyer. It stretched all the way back to the rear of the house, opening to the backyard which was showing signs of early morning. Doors and halls trailed off on the right and left, but in front of all that were two staircases. One on each side that swept up and joined at the second floor, which opened in to a horizontal hallway and many more hallways on either side of that. He could see Trowa in a large sitting room off to the right storing some rolled up floor plans in a corner desk on the other side of the room. Wufei came down the wide curving stairs in front of Heero, took one look at him holding her and continued on to the room on the right muttering about how troublesome girls were.

"Heero." Quatre looked down to him from the second floor landing, "Up here." The blond boy turned around down the wide hall to the left. Heero followed him into a room a few doors down on the right. Inside was a soft looking twin bed covered in a thick comforter and many pillows.

"Must've been a girl's room." Quatre said more to himself than to Heero who had already placed Andie on the bed and was fishing bandages out of a duffle bag that Quatre had brought. He knew the what-and-how-to of what Heero wanted and propped her up on the bed, the blanket she'd been using was somewhere with the rest of their stuff. Yep, new wraps were needed. Together they cleaned and tied down Andie's wounds in no time and laid her down in bed for some much needed rest. Both of them exited but left the door open. With their training they'd be able to hear anything that happened up here. The five of them gathered in the sitting room.

"We're the only ones who know we're here and this place has no cleaning staff except a maid once a week so it's safe to talk." Quatre informed them as he took a seat in a chair with a tall, straight back. It didn't look comfortable, but he looked content with it. "We need a plan…"

Duo yawned rubbing his eyes, "Can't this wait till morning?"

Wufei hit the back of his head, "It _is_ morning."

"Tomorrow morning… when I wake up again."

"I'll keep watch over Andie until she wakes up and can answer some questions." offered Quatre.

"Agreed. Wake us when she does." Heero left leaving no room for argument. They all needed sleep but he and Wufei more so. They chose rooms at random but they were all in the same hall near Andie. Quatre was left to his own thoughts as he and silence settled in the house. Random creeks and groans of the old house were the only things he could hear. There was much to sort through and no one knew how much time they had. Meeting their new charge was pure luck… or complete misfortune depending on who was asked. The blond pilot crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded Andie. Already her minor wounds were healed and gone! Before she had numerous small scratches on her face and arms, now there were none!

"Truly you are a strange one…" Quatre said this aloud to himself. An hour he waited quietly. An all-nighter like this was nothing for a gundam pilot. Dawn crept into the room through the thin cream colored window drapes. Birds chirped somewhere nearby, and had they not been divided by the window, Quatre was sure they would have scattered. Andie bolted upright in her bed almost scaring Quatre out of his chair, "Ahh!!"

Andie spread her gaze around. Quatre knew the other heard the yell and would be in the room within minutes, "Andie, you're fine."

She said nothing but held his eyes with a very guarded look. He knew that stare well. She had her own walls and borders around her, like they all did. "What's going on?" asked Trowa who, though armed with a pistol, still wiped sleep from his eyes wearing nothing but blue and white striped boxers. Heero was not far behind him, dressed in plain white boxers and dark green muscle shirt, armed as well. The bed creaked a little under Andie's shifting weight, She propped herself up on the balls of her feet and hands like a cat ready to pounce.

"Please, calm down. You're in no danger here." Quatre did his best to quail her fried nerves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_That's bullshit. I'm always in danger, or I cause it.'_ "You people know nothing. They'll find me and they'll kill you. They always do." Slowly I made my way to the foot of the bed and onto the floor. _'No exit.'_

Heero stepped forward, gun raised and aimed. To their surprise I calmed down some. Staring down the barrel of a gun was something I'm used to. "We'll kill you if you don't talk." A pregnant pause followed. In that pause Duo and Wufei showed up to see what all the commotion was about. Duo wore black sweet pants with little yellow stars and moons on them and Wufei donned a pair of pure red boxers and white tank top.

'_5 terrorist boys, 2 hand guns, 1 frightened girl… and a partridge in a pair tree.'_ Really now, I couldn't help the last part but my own thoughts put me at ease. Slowly I stood up straight, "Options are limited and by now they'll know you've helped me. Might as well know why they'll be killing you." Like the street rat I was I stared Heero down. Defiance labeled as an undertone in my every word and movement. I pushed past Heero and Quatre, and didn't even pause to wait for Trowa to move from the doorway.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Duo tailed after me.

"This place has to have a bathroom… I need a shower and clean clothes. You're friend with the gun threw my shirt away. I'm taking one of his… where's his room?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway looking around. All the doors were closed and all looked the same.

Heero appeared in front of me _'Fast.'_, "Here." He held out a folded green tank top, seems like he had nothing else. I took it with a small smile all the while wondering just how he got ahead of me… Duo pushed it from my mind in showing me to the bathroom and informing me that he'd be waiting outside the door. He said it was to make sure I didn't get lost or in case I needed any help with my wounds but I knew better. They didn't want me running off which I most certainly would have tried.

The bathroom was... plush. Soft tan colored towels sat folded on racks beside the door, light maroon colored floor mats were in front of the toilet and on the lid and on the floor in front of the sinks. The entire counter top was a single piece that contained two sinks and faucets and knobs made of elegantly carved metal. A window was placed between the mirror and the toilet. The same light maroon as the mats colored the shower and window curtains. I sighed in the privacy of the closed room and whispered, "What have I done…?


	2. That someone so young

Ch 2

'_My god that felt good…_' The steam residue left by the very, very hot shower water filled the room making it hard to see much. I took my time in there, knowing full well what I'd have to do once I left this steamy heaven. I wrapped a towel around my body tucking the end underneath it so it'd stay up without me having to hold it. I wiped the mirror with my hand and heard a knock at the door behind me, "Need any help with those bandages?" it was Duo, still there. I mused about the fact that he sounded just a little too willing to help me wrap my bare chest.

"No, I got it. Thank you though." I smiled to myself as I heard a disappointed groan from the other side of the door, _'Men…'_ Truth was, I didn't need them anymore. During the shower my wounds, both of them, healed over quite rapidly; it stung and itched a lot. Normally I would have done it slower but… I couldn't afford to take things slower right now. I had to get as far away from these guys as fast as I could and find a way back to Uncle's. I'd bet he was worried sick already… but he had known the risks when taking me in. Oh well, nothing I could do about it right this second. I used another towel to soak up the mass amounts of extra water; the floor mat beneath my feet was soaked. I used the same towel to twist my hair up and flip it back out of my way.

Now I could see my face in the clearing mirror better. My eyes seemed to have regained their iridescent golden glow and my skin; it's I-was-just scrubbed-clean shine. My clothes… which were folded neatly… '_I didn't do that_.' "Duo?" I asked at length. A nervous "Yes?" responded, "Did you come in here and replace my pants with a different pair?" I'm sure he could feel my irritated glare through the wood.

"Well… yours were all dirty and torn. The ones in there are a pair of mine… figured you wouldn't be so mad if they were at least the same color…" I proceeded to pull said pants over my hips. They were a tad big, but nothing a belt or sturdy length of string wouldn't fix.

'_Heh heh… he's easy to make nervous.'_ I smirked at the wood, "If I ever catch you doing it again I may remove a finger or two." I heard him yelp and could imagine him flexing those precious digits.

"Yes ma'am! I will not get caught sneaking into a room in which you are naked!" I could practically see the mock salute as I dropped the towel around my hair and body and put on my bra and pulled the green tank over my head. It was a little snug around my chest and loose around my waist. I guess it'd do till I could get new clothes for myself.

I couldn't help laughing loud enough for him to hear it, "I like you, Duo. You remind me of my uncle." I opened the door to find Duo standing at mock attention two feet from the door, "Knock it off…" He dropped his 'good solider' image and relaxed, "Okay… show me the way back to… wherever the others went. I'll tell you guys what's really going on." Duo nodded solemnly and walked down the hall. I followed him down a stair case and into a room that I assumed was the living room. Quatre sat on a loveseat sipping tea next to a coffee table with drinks and cookies on it, Duo, upon seeing the plate of cookies, jumped for joy and joined Quatre on the small couch woofing down one cooked goodie after another. Wufei stood behind the couch staring out French double doors that opened onto a lavish balcony. Trowa was sitting on the couch in the seat nearest the loveseat quietly munching on a cookie and Heero… well he was leaning against the wall near the entrance… as well as exit. He was guarding it.

"Relax, I won't run. Yet." Heero's eyes narrowed as I sat on the end of the couch that was free. "You all probably want to know why I'm being chased by OZ, that's usually the first question I have to answer." The boys were silent but attentively listening, "Well… my parents were never in the picture and I stayed in a rundown orphanage on a no name satellite colony in the L1 cluster. I was in and out of there a lot but shit really hit the fan about four years ago."

**~4 Years Ago~**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

How could such cruelty still be around today? Society being what it was on the outside it's almost impossible to imagine anyone could still go so far. At first I could count the number of days I was here by the shifting sun that I could see through the inch wide gap in the concrete wall above me. But now, I have no idea how long I've been here. More than a few months that's for sure. These people… OZ, after a year of running, they caught me. Maybe I'll finally figure out what they want. They've kept me confined in this cell, when I wasn't dragged to a lab for blood tests, since day one: a ten by eleven concrete cell with three walls of rock and one of bars. There was a toilet about half a foot from the foot of the bed, the cell was big compared to my eleven-year-old body's height of 4' 6". The only thing that changed was the amount of light I got by the passing sun.

Grime coated my skin and tainted my hair. What I wouldn't have given for a long bath, but I knew I wouldn't get one, not so long as they planned on keeping me here, they couldn't afford that chance.

"Well well. Awake again I see." Shit. That man again. He was the worst of them. I didn't know his name, people called him Doctor or Professor. His voice was almost grainy, like he enjoyed what he did to me just a little too much. I looked over to him from where I laid on the thin metal bed situated on the wall opposite from the cold bars that separated me from the man I hated most in this world. Those stupid mechanical goggles, I couldn't read his eyes through them, and that discussing cybernetic arm… I swear I'll rip it from his flesh one day and beat him to death with it, "Would you like to hear the results of the last round of tests?" he always asked the same thing and I never answered. I'd get up and try to kill him or even flip him off… but those shots, or the pills, or something in the food, it sapped my strength. I could barely breathe.

The 'good doctor' held up a sheet of paper in his human hand and read allowed, "Test confirmed." I had long since given up dreading the day he'd say anything besides 'test failed', but confirmed what? I just didn't care anymore. The man left probably hoping I'd start fearing my fate, oh how disappointed he must be.

Total there were three of them. Another man named Khushrenada who scared the living daylights out of me, but he hardly ever showed up. I'd only seen him twice in my time there. And a woman named Jirin. She was the only one I didn't down right loath; she cared about what happened to me, or she acted like it. Jirin was a middle aged woman maybe mid or late thirties with long dark brown hair and blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. It was Miss Jirin who told me who these people are and what their organization is called. She said 'OZ' stood for the 'Organization of the Zodiac'. I'd never heard of them and I didn't care. All I knew was that for some reason there had been soldiers and mercenaries after me for years, all sent by OZ.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

That was the Doc's sick idea of a joke. He discovered my secret and devised a way to torment me from afar. If I somehow managed to pick myself up and off of this god forsaken metal slab and then somehow got myself all the way across the dirty disease ridden cell floor to the barred wall, there'd be a constantly dripping water leak inches beyond the reach of my arm. I probably would have gone mad with trying and failing but I was who I was. And being me meant there was always a song going through my head to keep me sane.

"Andie." a hushed call drew my attention to the bars. Jirin stood in front of them. She was wearing the lab coat and professional office clothes that I'd always seen her in. The lab woman opened the door with the slide of a key card and it swung open with little protest, "Come on." Jirin pulled my arm up and around her neck and gripped my waist with the other, "I'm getting you out of here."

Fear constricted my heart. Only death had ever met anyone who'd ever helped me. Since OZ found me on the colony everyone I'd ever met was dead. I was caught because the family of the man that was hiding me was threatened with the death of his family if I wasn't turned over. OZ said they'd spare their lives if he gave me up. I showed myself thinking I could save them but… OZ slaughtered them all in front of me. They peeled my eyes open so I couldn't look away as they were shot one by one. I'm tired of death.

"N-no." Talking was so difficult, but I had to stop her. I didn't want another death on my hands. I tried to break free, to return to the place I'd resigned myself to die in, but she was much stronger than I was.

"Stop it, Andie. I'm not letting them do whatever they want just because they know no one will be coming to get you." She meant well but her words still hurt. I knew no one would come, but to hear it said by another soul was painful. Jirin ran down the dark, dank corridors as fast as she could while pulling me. Dirty lights scattered along the ceiling showed the way. Apparently the leak in front of my cell was not the only one. I knew she wouldn't stop so every chance I got I passed my hand under the falling streams of water. The effect was almost instantaneous. Cuts and bruises and weariness disappeared with ever drop.

Around corners and under overhead steel walkways she took me. Up a staircase, around more corners, how did she remember all this? Oh wait, she was probably taking the long way to avoid people. Made sense. Jirin didn't stop moving until she found a door. I looked up and on the surface, spelled out in spray paint were the words 'Dr. Jirin Krin: Lab 3 – Genetics'. She passed another key card over the scanner beside the door, a green light flashed and the door unlocked. Inside was everything one would expect of a lab technician's office. There in the corner beside a chair with files and loose papers piled on it, was a water cooler, God's gift to me. I reached for it with all the strength I had left, "Jirin…"

Jirin smiled sweetly and set me on the floor beside it. She handed me a little paper cup. I downed three cup fulls of the liquid in a row. I felt so much better. No longer was I so weak that I couldn't stand or speak or run if I had to. I sighed and filled the small paper cup again. Jirin was on her cell talking in a very hushed voice on the other side of the large office.

"Andie. Here, put these on." She handed me some folded clothes that smelled fresh from the dryer, I love that smell. Black tennis shoes, blue jeans, all the dainty little undergarments a young girl needs, a black t-shirt, and black hoodie. Everything was a little big, but hey, who's complaining? "Good. Now Andie, here's what's going to happen." Jirin glanced at her watch, "In two minutes we're going to leave and travel down the hall all the way to the front door. Outside there's going to be a white car waiting for us. I want you to get in the back seat and lay down with the hood up, hide your face as best as you can. If the driver is stopped and anyone tries to look through the window or opens the door pretend you're sick. Deathly sick. The driver is going to take you to an old friend of mine. I want you to stay with him as long as possible, okay?" Again she glanced at her watch.

"Jirin…" the woman looked at me and smiled, "I… thank you." I could only hug her. Words were so inadequate. I could feel tears welling up but I couldn't let them go.

She hugged me tighter, "I know, Andie… and, I'm so sorry." I pulled away and asked her what for. "For not being able to stop them or do this sooner." Time was up, I knew, before she even looked at her watch again. We left the safety of her office, my hand in hers. The hallways that were once empty were now full, "Lunch time." Jirin said to me. We weaved in and out of the many faceless men and women. There were more people here than I thought… but none of them thought twice about who I was or what I was doing here, I found it very strange. The double doors swung open. Outside… something I never thought I'd actually see again. It was cool, but not cold. However, it was only noon or maybe one. Nights around there got really cold. Jirin kept me close as we walked around the bending driveway that led up to and away from the building which, for the first time, I could see was white with three floors. A sign above the main entrance said this place was called 'Mediterranean Geno Tech' I seared the name into my mind, I'd never forget this place.

A car pulled up beside us and Jirin opened the back door ushering me in. I did as she told me and laid down on my side with my feet curled and the hood up. "Thank you, Luiz." The door closed and Luiz drove off. He neither said anything to me nor me to him. He drove for hours and the whole time I was too scared to look up even to see where we were. I could hear other cars; we must've been in the city. Luiz turned on the radio and dialed in to a local news station.

"-just in, Police have been called to Geno Tech. Reports say one of the labs had a meltdown and is now a biohazard. Geno Tech has be- This just in, everyone has been accounted for except one lab technician by the name of Jirin Krin. Reports state that Ms. Krin was trapped in the lab when security measures took place." I knew there was more to the report but… oh god, not again. Silently I let my anger and sadness out and mentally thanked Luiz for changing the station to one playing music.

"Andie, I'm sorry. She was a good friend to me too." Luiz was trying his best not to break down, I could tell, his voice was strained.

"I-I…" tears and sobs broke my speech and I curled into a tighter ball, "It's all my fault!" Luiz sighed and slowed the car to a stop.

"We're here." The man turned around in his seat, "Listen Andie. You're wrong." I looked up at him through tear stricken eyes. He had light brown hair and eyes, a man who looked like he'd be a stand up guy. "Nothing those monsters do is ever going to be your fault. You never did anything but try to live and no one can blame you for that. Just wait, one of these days people are going to find out what they truly are and they won't stand for it. OZ will be punished for every wrong they have done and will do. And don't worry about this guy or me, we can take care of a few soldiers, I promise." He even sounded like a stand up guy. Luiz turned to the outside world, "Come on, I'll introduce you." He got out and closed the door. I sat up taking a minute to dry my tears and try to clean my face. I calmed my nerves and stepped out of the car. A junk yard, "The guy Jirin was talking about runs this place."

I nodded my understanding tilting my head back to get a view of the top. It was so tall! I could hear large machines running in the distance in front of me and cars driving by and honking to one another in the distance behind me. I shoved my hands into the pouch pocket of the hoodie and followed Luiz inside.

Framed pictures of antique vehicles hung on the walls. An office on the right had an open door and no window curtains. Papers stacked as high as the monitor sat on the far corner of the desk. To the left was a repair shop. I looked around but didn't move from my spot. Jirin… she said she trusted this guy… but I didn't know him. Luiz peeked into the office, nobody was in there, so he headed into the shop. I followed close behind, looking around every corner and every obstacle.

"Hey, you old goat! Where are ya?!" an electric drilling sound stopped near the back of the large open space. A man, maybe mid or late forties poked his head around the back end of a truck: balding on top and slick sunglasses, a strange combo. I decided I liked this guy already and cracked a smile. He came out all the way after seeing Luiz, wiping his hands free of oil on a rag and not on his Hawaiian shirt or tan shorts. What kind of repair man worked in flip-flops?

"Hey Luiz, how's life treating you?" the 'old goat' was talking to Luiz, but he was looking at me, sizing me up.

"Not too shabby… Helen says hi and wants you to come by sometime for coffee."

"I might just do that… You must be Andie." He squatted down to my level.

Tentatively I removed my hood, "Yeah…" I guess my silver hair or maybe my golden eyes shocked him, or at least got his attention. After what seemed like forever he smiled widely.

"Well, I'm starving. You hungry?" He started off towards the back of the shop. Near the far wall I could see a table with many sandwiches on it. My feet moved on their own in that direction but when I noticed that Luiz was not coming too I stopped. I could see him leaving, already at the front door. I gasped slightly and ran after him, "Wait!" he turned around as I ran into him, I hugged him as tight as I could, my head only reaching his stomach.

"Andie…!" he started, but hugged me back.

"In case I never see you again… in case something happens… I'm sorry and, thank you." I hugged him tighter still.

"Aw… come on kid, you'll see me again. I'll make sure of it. Might not be for a while, but we'll meet again." I pulled away to look up at him, tears in my eyes, "Don't look like that Andie. Cheer up. Things'll get better."

I let go of him wiping my eyes, "Okay. I'll never forget you Luiz."

The kind man smiled at me like an old friend, "And I'll remember you kiddo. Now get back in there before Howard has a heart attack. He's a laid back guy but when kids are involved he's a worry wart." I couldn't help it; I grinned cheekily and ran back to the shop. Howard stood beside a window that looked out to the front.

"Now… how about that lunch?" I felt like things would indeed get better… or maybe that was my stomach doing flips over real food for the first time in…

"Mr. Howard…? What's the date?" He informed me it was August 23, the first real food in five months.

**~That Night~**

We had a long talk a few hours ago. Mr. Howard told me many things then showed me to this room saying I could claim it as my own. He left me here to think things over for myself. He said that come Hell or high water I could stay with him and he'd help me deal with any and all things that came my way. When I asked him why he'd do something so nice for a complete stranger he replied that he had a soft spot for kids and that once upon a time he too was shown the same courtesy by a complete stranger.

The room was plain. A small room with an old creaky bed covered in plain white beddings, a small dresser at the head of the bed, a window near the foot, a door on the other side of the room and four walls connecting them all.

It was strange… I'd never been offered what he was offering: a place to call home, no matter what. The mere thought of it and everything it entailed scared me. I've been offered a place to sleep for the night, the week, sometimes longer, a meal or two from strangers on the street, but never a home. I didn't need a home to survive I could take care of myself, but it'd be a nice thing to have.

_Knock knock._

"Andie? Thought you could use some food. It's after 8." The man eased through the door carrying a thin tray with the promised meal on it.

"Oh, yes, thank you." I accepted the food and placed it on the bed in front of me. The man smiled kindly and turned to leave, "Hey Howy?" the man turned around from the doorway, "What if… what if they find me here? I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I shouldn't stay… they always find me." The thought alone depressed me and I pulled my knees to my chest resting my head on them. I felt my skin shake and I realized that I was trembling. Howard sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He sat beside me placing a hesitant arm around my shoulders.

"Hey now, it's not that bad… no worries. You'll be fine for now. This building's shielded against transmitting frequencies that aren't my own so if they put a tracker on you it'll be jammed and rerouted. Right now anyone looking for you that way is halfway across the city." I looked up, a little light in my eyes, "Much better! Now, why don't you eat up and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." I nodded and Howard left.

The moon outside was big and full and bright in the sky. The place really was nice. Shelter, food, good company, safety, what more could I want? Okay, I'd stay. For now.

**~Present~**

"I ended up staying with him until last week. He sent me on a routine shipment run when I ran into some OZ cronies. I ran… heh… he's probably worried sick. Poor guy." There was silence in the room… there usually was after I told people why I was being chased. I stopped caring who knew a long time ago, right about the time I got tired of trying to come up with a believable reason for it. Nothing really seemed right, so I went with the truth, but the truth was a bit much. I looked up from the sugar cookie in my hand. They all stared at me, even Wufei had turned around.

All of them had different degrees of shock and disbelief written all over their faces. Duo recovered, "You know Howard?!" I nodded, "No way… he's a friend of ours!"

I smirked, "Oh yeah? Has he always dressed like that?" Duo laughed and said that he'd never seen the guy in anything other than Hawaiian shirts, _'They know him alright.'_ Heero glared at me from his oh-so-precious spot on the wall, "You don't believe me fine." I lifted my shirt (yes mine, I decided I was keeping it!) and showed them the spot on my side that got shot. Nothing, no injury at all, not even a scar or irritated skin to show that one had ever been there.

Duo got up, walked around the couch, put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Dude? …That's weird."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know." I sat down again, "So tell, why is OZ after you guys?"

"Well…" Duo looked to Heero for some kind of go-ahead. He got it in the form of a nod, "You see… in the news, they've been talking about five mobile suits and their pilots and how they're like all number one on the list of people to catch… that's us. We pilot the gundams." I stared at Duo. No lies in his eyes. I remembered howard saying something about how the gundam pilots were the only ones who had any right to win the war.

I was stunned really. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever meet up with these guys, and they knew Uncle Howy too, "Well, a friend of Uncle's is a friend of mine."

After that nothing much happened. I went back to my room to think; of course Duo went with me. He was apparently my self-appointed bodyguard.

'_Not much else to do… a little intelligence gathering never hurt anyone if it was obvious.'_ "Hey Duo, what are the others like? I've already got you pegged but what about them?" We were sitting on the floor next to the bed playing a slow game of chess, I was winning, but I think he was letting me.

Duo looked up holding his black rook, "Got me pegged do you?" I could see a wicked smirk cross his lips, "And just what do you think you have pegged?"

"Duo Maxwell. Pilot 02 of the mobile suit Deathsythe." I could see it shocked him that I knew all that, "I know each of your names, codename… one of them anyway, and gundam's names. I overheard Uncle talking about you guys more than once. At the time it was none of my business. But for you, I know you are the type to first crack a joke even in the direst of situations. That you would do the bad deed yourself if only to save someone else, even your teammates, from having to do it. You love life and while you're a major player in the war you enjoy what life there is to the fullest. You're the type who'd rather go clubbing than do your work and when you got back you'd stay up until it was done, be that a few hours or a few days. So how's that? Do I have you pegged?"

Dup placed his rook on the board, _'He's going after my bishop. Smart.'_ "You got all that from half a day and a chess game? Sca_ry_."

I smiled despite myself, "Yeah, well… you know how it is." I felt my heart pick up its pace, hammering against my ribcage in an attempt to get out and away. Why? A word? Could a simple word really set me off like this? I had to figure it out, now, "I'm sorry, Duo… I'll… be right back." I got to my feet and hurried out the door. I was vaguely aware of passing someone on the way out and my hurried steps turned into a flat out run for somewhere safe, somewhere secluded. I ran as images flashed in my head.

_I'm five years old. A woman holds her young daughter close to her, looking at me with hate and disdain, "Get away you monster!" The young girl weeps in her mother's arms._

"_Mama I'm scared…"_

What had I done?

_I'm seven. Two sets of footsteps make their way to my location, echoing as each heavy boot hits the wooden floor. I try to push farther into the darkness under the bed. Fear grips my heart and I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from whimpering. "We're gonna find yoooou…" A man taunts me, sending more fear through my small frame and sweat dampens my temple and hairline. The footsteps get closer every second. My heart pounds in my chest, laced with adrenalin. The door to the small room opens and I see the boots of two men walk into the room. They pause._

"_Where'd that little shit go this time?"_

"_Can't have gone- shh!" The only thoughts going through my head are _'They're going to kill me._' "Found ya!" The bed rolls over, metal frame and all. It tumbles over with a loud crash and I scream, "Oh?" the man pulls me up by my hair, "Didn't know murderers like you could get scared."_

What had I ever done?

_I'm ten now. Fire rages in front me licking my veins and scorching my skin. I'm standing in front of the orphanage watching it burn to the ground. People and officers gather around. Vehicles show up one after another: fire engines, police cars, and ambulances. Sirens flare warning the bystanders to back away, "SHE did it! It's all HER fault!!" an older woman screams pointing at me, "Officer! Arrest that child! She's terrifying the children!" Instinct takes over and I run for my life. I can hear people chasing after me but they don't know these streets like I do. A simple shortcut for me turns into a maze for the adults nipping at my trail. Up creaky escape ladders and across rooftops, down gutter drains and under overpasses. I run._

I was NOT a monster!!

By the time I escaped my memories I found myself lost. I'd run so long, trying to get away, trying to bury my hurt. Tears dripped down my face and I wiped them away, "Damn it all…" _'Why am I so weak?'_ I looked around. Apparently I ran through some sort of forestry area all the way to a very high cliff. I walked along the cliff, as there were no trees to get in my way. Below the forest continued to the edge of a town. I walked to the edge, I'd say it was a few hundred feet down, no way I'd survive, _'Have I always been so weak?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo hopped up before Andie could get too far. He intended to follow her as per his orders from Capitan Heero, speaking of which, "Heero!" Duo skidded to a stop just outside the room watching Andie run at a flat out reckless speed down the hallway. Heero watched her too. "You're not worried she's running?"

Heero looked him in the eye, "No. She needs us to get back to Howard." Duo noticed the rolled up bundle in Heero's arms, "What're those?"

"Blueprints. There's a base nearby. Quatre thinks there's something odd about it and we should go in two days." 01 started off for the dining room where the other pilots were waiting.

"Why two days?"

"Because there's a ball being held at some local politician's mansion in two days and most, if not all, of the higher ranking officials will be there leaving grunts to watch the place." Quatre informed Duo from his position leaning over more blueprints and readouts with Wufei and Trowa to his right, "Where's Andie?"

"I think she's sick. She just ran out of the room for no reason. Heero's not worried though… should I go after her?"

"She's not going anywhere." Heero's voice left no room to say he was wrong… besides, they all knew it was suicidal to do that. Duo nodded solemnly and joined the other four already at the table. The plan was simple. In two days a politician was planning an annual ball to commemorate the base's founding. The base brought money into the area so the rich folk respected it to some extent in the form of a party. With everyone important vacated from the base, only lowly soldiers would be left to keep things running smoothly, and even then there'd only be a skeleton crew, the bare minimum. It was too perfect. The problem was that, while during the party the base would be virtually empty, the town between here and there would be full and this was the type of town that loved to gossip and knew everything that everyone did.

Duo, leaning at a seemingly dangerous angle in his chair murmured out loud, "You know, we've been at this for six hours already. Andie hasn't shown hide nor hair. Shouldn't someone go after her now?"

Heero almost growled and directed his deadly glare at the American pilot clenching his hands into fists, "If I bring her back will you shut up?"

Duo chirped, "Sure will! Go find my little sister!"

Wufei choked on his drink, "Sister?!"

"Well yeah. We grew up the same-ish way, she lives with Howard and he's a good friend of mine. So starting today I'm her big brother."

Quatre smiled sweetly but was having a hard time keeping his giggles inside, "Does she know of this development?"

"Not yet, but how could she say no? Almost-real family is better than no family right?"

Heero'd had enough. The man stalked through hallways of the mansion seeking Duo's new sister. She was nowhere. Her room, the other spare bedrooms, the bathroom (both of them), the den, the kitchen, the living room, all empty. He checked the front; the cars were still there… the back yard maybe? The patio out back over saw a wide open yard. On the right there was a good sized pool and smaller spa and three picnic benches. On the far right was a forest, a trail running through it… she didn't go there did she? Didn't she know this area is crawling with Ozzies? Heero leaped down the porch steps two at a time to the paved cobblestone walkway that led to a pool and gazebo on the far edge. Once on the ground he abandoned the paved way and cut across the grass. Once on a level surface he ran.

Thin tree branches and bushes grabbed at his clothing impeding his path. If she came out here he had to find her before someone else did. Wind blew his hair back with his speed. There was only one trail to follow and Heero could only hope that she took it. If only he could call her out, but that was too risky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I took another moment with my back against the base of a tree and one knee propped up. No telling how long I'd been out here, at least a few hours. The sun cast an orange haze over the land and with every gust of wind the treetops below seemed to turn into an ocean. The last of my tears fell, _'It's beautiful. A great place to be at the end.'_ I got up and stretched my arms above my head first leaning one way, then the other. I walked to the edge and peered down, "Sure is a long way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero ran faster, almost to his limit. At this speed he missed a few details here and there and didn't have enough time to properly evaluate the surrounding foliage for trap or ambush, but his gut was telling him to hurry, to find her.

Sweat trickled down his face and neck. There! Light broke through the tree trunks ahead; shafts of sun signaling the end of these trees. He reached it in only seconds, but what he saw made those few seconds seem far too long. Andie stood at the edge of a cliff looking down, standing like she was ready to fall. Heero's heart leapt into his throat, blocking any sound he may have made to stop her. For a moment, OZ didn't exist, the war never happened, his comrades were never there. Only Andie and his need to keep her here existed. This feeling broke the hold on his words. "Andie!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I heard my name being called and looked to the right, "UFF!!" Someone tackled me to the ground. They were breathing hard and lying on top of me, their face falling over my shoulder to slump on the ground, "H-hey…" I tried pushing, but he was heavy. The boy sighed heavily lifting his head and body in one motion, "Heero?!"

He caught his breath for a moment longer, "What do you think you were doing?" he asked harshly.

I flinched at the severity in his voice, "I- I was just…" I turned my head to the sea of trees blowing up waves in the wind and the sun setting on the horizon behind them. "I'm sorry I ran. Won't happen again."

I could feel Heero staring at me and I turned back to him. His hand came up and cupped my face, wiping an unshed tear away with his thumb. His eyes never left mine. "You're still here." His voice was quiet; I barely heard him, my heart was pounding too hard. I couldn't say anything, the words wouldn't come. I heard the sound of his shoes and knees shifting in the dirt; still his eyes didn't leave mine. There was something written in them, a chaos I'd never seen before. My fingertips and toes started to go numb but the why of it just didn't seem that important anymore.

Heero's face was relaxed, coming nearer. Everything was melting away, my fear and hurt, my past, OZ… OZ!! NO! Panic rose, the fear came back, what they had done came back. Vivid images flashed through my head, what happened at the shipment delivery, after that, everything. My blood coursed fast still, my fingers and toes regained their feeling. My arms wanted to push him away and my legs wanted me to run, even my head wanted me to get away, but… I couldn't. Something in me wanted to stay. He must've seen it, he looked so…

_BANG!!!_

A gunshot rang out across the forest below causing birds to take flight in fear. Heero suddenly jumped to me, shielding my body with his. The misty feeling was gone, only adrenaline-ridden anxiety remained. He rolled off, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet still keeping us low to the ground. "We have to get back," his voice was calm and I followed him back through the forest. He never let go of my hand. I was amazed I managed to get so far away. Heero ran through bushes, over tree roots, under branches, and around trees. Anything to stay off the obvious trail. Behind us the sound of a helicopter sent my blood pumping. In my head music played for nothing more than to keep me rational. It was an older song by a band long since forgotten by most people now. The drum intro started off, "Heero! Call the others, they need to leave without us." He was already doing it.

The call was short and to the point. Tucking the phone into his pocket he said, "They're already gone. Took the car. We'll meet up when it's safe." _'He's so calm….'_

_(Move Along by The All-American Rejects)_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking _

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold _

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along _

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold _

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong, we move along _

_Along, along, along _

Heero still had my hand, but he was getting nervous, his grip was getting tighter, "Heero, stop!" It was risky, but something was telling me to stop. He did, rather abruptly and I ran into him, "Ow!" The boy crouched down behind a large bush that was surrounded on most sides by trees and more bushes. Soldiers came running our way. If we hadn't stopped they'd have found us no problem. We sat still, holding our breaths and waited. Soon they were gone, swallowed by the forest.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

I asked in a hushed tone, "How far?" he knew what I meant.

"Not far, they've taken the mansion. Damn it!" Heero lifted himself to peek over the shrubbery.

I had to try again, "Hey, listen to me. I want you to get out of here alone. They're after me, they're tracking me. If I come out they'll leave you and the others alone an-"

"No." the man practically glared at me.

_(Move along) _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_Right back what is wrong _

_We move along_

"Heero you don't get it. They'll kill yo-"

"I get it. We die for helping you if they catch us."

"So let me go, please."

"You don't get it. We die anyway. You think you're the only one they're out to kill? Torture and death is all that awaits us upon capture, with or without you." Our conversation was hushed and yet it still managed to seem like we were yelling at each other. _'He's right... again. The gundam pilots are the sworn enemy of OZ. Capture for them means death anyway…'_

"Alright, but we can't go back. By now they're swarming the place… this way." I pulled Heero behind me staying low to the ground. We made our way east of the house, to the road that ran past the front driveway farther up. Cars, trucks, and vans, all belonging to the military drove by no doubt on their way to find us. We ducked behind a thick tree and waited for them to pass completely out of sight. Heero emerged first to check if the coast was truly clear. When he was satisfied that it was, we crossed the dangerous road and moved into the other half of the forest.

'_Why is there a giant forest on the edge of this town? Shouldn't they have torn it down to make way for urban development by now?'_ We ran through, never slowing, and never looking back. Darkness fell and still we had not found the other side of this cold world. Stars and satellites sailed over head and could only be viewed in the rare break in the canopy above. I hadn't heard any sound besides our own breathing in probably just over an hour, "H-Heero…" a tilt of his head told me he's listening, "We should find a spot to stop for the night." The man slowed.

He stopped for a long moment looking around and then without warning he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me in a slightly different direction. We walked in silence; I guess he was giving me a chance to catch my breath. After several hundred feet of almost tripping on roots, and scraping my arms, and cursing the lack of sleeves I saw it. A small abandoned shack, barely big enough for two rooms, stood before us. "Dare I ask why this is here?"

"It's a rest point for hikers in the area." Really I didn't care, just a question that made it out of my mouth before I could stop it. I stood by watching Heero give the area a quick search. Not a soul in sight, hadn't been for a few miles. Inside was simple enough: worn down radiator in the corner, creaky bed big enough for one beside it, a sink with bare plumbing and a hot plate covered with caked on food. Heero set to work getting the radiator up and running, with no luck.

I sat on the squeaky bed pulling my knees up to my chest. I could see it wasn't going to turn on no matter what he did, "Hey, com'ere." He looked up at me a little confused, "That's not going to work… sit by me so we don't freeze to death." He tried one more time to get the blasted contraption running before giving up and sitting beside me pulling his legs up as well. I leaned against him for warmth only to feel him stiffen up, "Huh? Oh! Sorry…" I sat up straight and tried to sleep as best I could with my head on my knees. After years on the streets I'd learned to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions, so it wasn't so bad.


	3. Could Be Like This

Ch 3

Heero sat in the darkness listening to the even breathing of Andie beside him. Why had he frozen up like that? He'd been in situations like this before and had to band together with another person for warmth… hadn't been a problem then, why now? And then before, when he found her at the cliff, what was that? Heero went through the events like they were just another log of some kind. He'd been running around looking for her on Duo's persistent request. She hadn't been in the mansion and concern was setting in. The only place left for her to be was outside in the forest on the property. Knowing full well that there was an OZ base nearby, he took off into the dense wooded area.

He found her at the edge of a cliff looking down; looking very much like falling wasn't such a bad idea. Something happened. Heero was having a difficult time labeling exactly what it was; all knew was that he didn't want her to fall, no… she had to stay. He had to keep her safe. Why? Why, was he almost fixated on it?

"Hna…" the focus of his mental argument, Andie, mumbled in her sleep, her brow was creased and upset. Immediately his thoughts quieted, "Nuh…" Andie squirmed, her head rolling this way and that on the tops of her knees, finally stopping at an angle that let Heero see most of her face in the moonlight. She was fighting her nightmare; something they all did, "…Sorry…" Tears welled up unshed under her pale lids. Wary of her reaction Heero placed an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down somehow and yet feeling very out of place himself. Andie's face relaxed, a single tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her smooth cheek where he caught it with his other hand.

Still he didn't understand why he did what he did, why he treated her differently. Something was wrong with him, seriously wrong, at least that's what he kept telling himself. It was all he could come up with to explain it all. The phone in his pocket lit up and he could feel the slight vibrations it gave off when he was being called. Heero reached for it with his free hand careful not to disturb Andie, "Here." He spoke quietly. Whether by choice or not she didn't wake.

"Are you guys safe?" Quatre's voice filled his ears and he picked up a bit of worry.

"Yes."

"Oh good. OZ doubled back after we lost them looking for anyone who may have stayed behind. Where are you?"

"A rest stop about eleven miles east of the mansion."

Heero could hear Quatre mumble the same thing he'd told him to the other probably in the same room, "Okay, we've actually hid ourselves within the city limits, a hotel called Rasda, room 1408. There are soldiers everywhere on high alert. We can't move. Can you get here?"

Heero thought for a moment. The mansion they were just at was on the outskirts of the city proper. Expensive homes with inadequate security systems littered the area for miles on all sides… but if they were careful they could make it into the city with almost no trouble. Once there blending in… scratch that, not with her hair. Her hair… Quatre's voice snapped him out of his wandering thoughts, "Heero?"

"Affirmative. We'll be there tomorrow." he said quickly.

The blond on the other end of the line sounded relived, "Copy that. We'll be waiting." The line went dead and Heero hung up. Sleep and rest was a far off dream for Heero whose training wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen in a situation like this. He sat there listening to everything, searching for sounds that shouldn't be there. Few creatures were still awake, squirrels, a bird or two, the occasional forest scavenger, but no other humans came near the small structure. Three hours passed like that.

"Heero?" Andie spoke softly rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Have you slept?" He shook his head, "Then it's your turn. I'll keep watch." She stared at the pilot, waiting for him to protest or something. But he nodded instead, lowered his head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _'He looks so peaceful…'_ Andie fought back the urge to flick her fingers through his bangs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn came soon after. The early morning animals woke one by one to start their day. The quiet noise of the forest drifted through the cracks in the wooden walls and door. One particularly close squirrel chirped rather close to where we sat. Heero twitched slightly before waking up completely in only a few seconds, "Sleep well?" I asked.

He gazed at me uncertain of what I meant by the question, "Well enough." He finally said. I couldn't help but smile. It would appear that, even though Heero's mind was up and very alert, his body was still waking and slow to respond. Low blood sugar I guess. We stretched and headed out the door. Having no food on us meant the breakfast would be skipped. Not something I was unused to.

Our walk was swift and silent. I imagined that we were ninjas on a secret mission to a secret location to retrieve a secret artifact. I was so engrossed in my tale, half way through the old, over-grown castle and currently hanging from the high beam rafter in an attempt to avoid sentries, that I didn't notice Heero slowing our pace until he had completely stopped. When I looked up we were standing at the abrupt edge of the forest.

Below us was a wide expanse that made up the giant mansions and their surrounding properties, much like Quatre's. The thought of Quatre loosing that property because of my foolishness saddened me more than I thought it would. Directly ahead of us was an empty shallow slope. To our right was the road that weaved through the large neighborhood and to the left was a painted white gate that stated the boundary line for one mansion; its driveway taking a wide turn from the main road at the bottom of the hill. A light breeze wafted over us, blowing my silver hair this way and that.

"Hn."

"What?"

"We'll need to hide your hair. It's too noticeable and they'll be looking for us." I guess it made sense, I mean, how many silver haired people were there really? Not many. I was suddenly surprised by how lucky I'd been thus far with my silver hair and golden eyes. I've come across people who have a bit of one or the other, but not quite the same as mine. I took stock of our appearance and debated how likely it was that we'd be noticed strolling down the street, "How far do we have to go?" I still wore Heero's green tank top and Duo's black pants… I could pass for a lost hiker if I tried. But Heero, his bright yellow shoes, spandex, and identical-to-mine-cause-it-WAS-his tank top… he looked more like a jogger, out for a morning run.

"Quatre called saying he and the others were at the Razda Hotel. It's a hotel and casino on the north end of town." As he said this he pointed off to the right. In the distance there was a city block sized business center packed with high rise buildings that dominated the residential areas all around. I mused that, although, this place was classified as a town, it was still the size of a small city.

"Why do you know that?" it was more of a sarcastic statement than a question.

"Because it's near the OZ base."

That fact had my blood running cold. I could feel the color drain from my face. Breathing became a task I had to concentrate on and even then it was hard, like someone was squeezing my ribs and my lungs couldn't expand. My world shrank and changed. I was eleven years old again, barely alive on that metal cot in that smelly cell. I could feel the wounds open and split my flesh like any cut I'd ever had were there all at once. Pain consumed my senses.

"-ie!!"

What if they came?! What if that man came back and she wasn't here to stop him this time?!

"-ndei!!"

But why?! Why was I there?! I'd gotten out!! I had-

"ANDIE!!" Heero's yell broke the illusion. My eyes snapped open and all I could see was the frightened concern buried under his stoic features.

"Wha…?" I was on my knees cradling my head in my hands. My cheeks were wet with tears and I shook uncontrollably.

"Andie, are you alright?" I looked around, the hillside, the road. I nodded more in understanding of what happened rather than to his actual question, "What happened?" His hands, which were gripping my shoulders, shook on their own. I'd really scared him.

"I'm sorry," I paused to stand, his hands never leaving my shoulders, "but I can't go with you."

His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened slightly, "Why not?"

"I can't… I can't knowingly move closer to an OZ facility."

All at once he knew what happened. The nightmares that plagued my dreams broke through in my waking life, "Andie," Heero moved his hand to gently cup my face, "We will never let OZ get you. I'll never let OZ take you away."

I felt us moving again, but I didn't really see anything of our surroundings. Heero's last words played over in my head, _"I'll never let anyone take you away."_ Strangely enough I wanted him to end that sentence with _"from me."_

'_Why? I just met the guy. Why do I want him to… protect me?'_ The addition of a baseball cap, roughly the same shade as my shirt, was thrust upon my head snapped me out of my thoughts. We were standing in a small mom and pop outfitters store. Hiking and camping gear, clothing, freeze dried foods, everything you'd need for a good time in the outdoors. I took that hat off to get a good look. It was a tad darker than my shirt with a "Z" on it representing a team I didn't know. A pair of plain sunglasses was also handed over. I tried them on without asking what they were for, I already knew. These small accessories changed the way I looked completely. Walking down the street would be easy. I could pass a soldier and he'd never know. Heero choose a yellow cap. I turned to head for the cashier, a young woman more interested in the latest issue of _Fashion Fab_ than minding the store, but Heero stopped me.

He pulled me to the back near the winter coats, "Are you okay with this?" His voice was hushed but a husky note held my attention. I couldn't help but stand there in a stupor, "Andie?" His touch to my shoulder brought me back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The hill was just… because of being so close to OZ. I'm good. Won't happen again." He stared at me for a moment and then nodded. He purchased two hats and one pair of sunglasses in cash, the woman never even looking up from her magazine. We wore them out of the store. I could see the hilltop lined by trees; we weren't all that far into town, _'What's wrong with me? Why did my brain flat line back there?... oh god… I'm acting like a school girl with a crush-… oh no.'_ We walked side by side so I made no reaction to my thoughts, startling as they were. It took us two agonizing hours to reach the downtown area and the whole way I was aware of his every move. The closer I got the more aware I was. A sense of adrenalin, the likes of which I associated with cliff diving, coursed through me every second. It took a great amount of willpower to keep my breathing even and my limbs steady. I had to get this under control. I had to stop feeling this way about him. If I didn't, not only would OZ find them that much sooner, but, without any real abilities, I'd just be a liability. A hindrance they'd have to take into account and plan for whenever a mission came up.

I couldn't do that to them, to him. We passed by businesses and people who didn't really care what happened in the world around them. There was much talk about a party happening soon, one that a lot of people were going to attend. Groups of girls giggled and gossiped about who they were going with and what they were wearing. A pointless activity I never really understood. Only once did we see an OZ soldier. Heero noticed my slight hesitation to move forward once I knew he was there. He grabbed my hand in an attempt to reassure me. It did more than that. My heart raced and the skin of my hand became almost hypersensitive in its wish to memorize every contour of what I could touch. I tilted my head down in order to hide the blush that dusted my cheeks.

It worked but he didn't let go once we were safely passed him, a mistake I 'forgot' to remedy. Truth was that, while my mind was screaming at me to stop this, to get myself away from the strange gundam pilot before I could cause more trouble for him, my body wasn't getting any of the instructions to let go.

Tall buildings lined the streets and soon we were on the ground floor of the hotel/casino lobby. Potted plants littered the area in something that was probably some rich schmuck's idea of clever. Small sitting areas were placed off to the sides leaving a clear path to the front desk, "Do we know which room is theirs?" I asked.

We walked down the hall and into the elevator like we belonged there. Rule number one of sneaking around: act like you have every right to be there and most people won't be getting paid enough to care.

"Room 1408." I got a shudder, should I be scared of that room? Probably not.

The room was easy to find. The fourteenth floor looked much the same I suspect as every other floor in this place. Our room was the sixth door on the right.

_Knock knock!_

Duo's face was the first thing I saw. He flung the door open with such force that I was sure there was a crack in the wall behind it, "ANDIE!!!" The long haired boy jumped into a glomp, dropping me to the ground. Wufei appeared in the doorway looking very annoyed by his friend's action.

"Duo, knock it off. The last thing we need is more attention." Heero stepped over our mess of arms and legs. I couldn't suppress the giggles and Duo only smiled more because of it.

Inside was rather lavish. Cream colored carpets with white base and crown molding. There were at least three rooms to this suite: a sitting room, which had a small open kitchen to the left, and two bedrooms, each with two beds. A large window was the main source of light in the main room where everyone sat. Heero walked over to it closing the curtains with more force than probably necessary to get the job done, "I was using that." Trowa had lost the light he needed to finish his crossword.

"Hn."

"Heero, you can stop doing that. I told you what happened was just a fluke." I stormed over to the big window giving the room and Trowa back their light. The OZ base could be seen quite clearly from here. Military shipment trucks drove in and out. I idly wondered why anyone would want to build a hotel right next to it, but then I thought about all the parties the soldiers like to go to, not to mention the casino downstairs. A hard glare was all I could manage without breaking the glass.

"What happened?" Quatre asked almost timidly.

I didn't speak for a moment, "I didn't know this town had an OZ base. When Heero told me where we were going I… flipped out. OZ is not something I usually try to find. They find me and I run. Not the other way around." I spun on my toes to face them with a smile on my lips, "But no worries. I'm fine now."

Duo yelled at Heero, "What did I tell you about hurting my sister!?"

I stiffened at the word, "Sister? Since when?"

"About six o'clock last night. Duo kept ranting and raving about how since you both knew Howard he was gonna' be your big brother." informed Wufei from his seat on the couch in front of a laptop. Quatre also had one of his own and another laptop sat closed on the coffee table. Then I noticed three suitcases sitting open against the wall. Two were filled with guns and the third was filled with ammo, properly organized of course.

I disregarded Duo's 'sister' comment thinking it might be nice to have a brother, who cared if it was fake, "Um… are you guys planning a mission?" I glanced at the base.

"Yes. And you're coming." Trowa said it like it was known to everyone.

"WHAT?! Why?! I don't have any skills for this kind of thing!"

"You won't need to. You and Trowa will be going to the ball. All you have to do is dance." Quatre made it sound so easy. Dancing I could do, but ballroom dancing? That was something else entirely, "Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be fine."

I didn't know about that, "Why do I have to go at all? Couldn't I just stay here and wait? No offence Trowa." I crossed my arms.

"We need you to go as his date and keep an eye on things there while the rest of us do some sneaking around at the base."

Quatre made sense, I knew, "Fine… but what are you guys going in for? Blowing the place up?"

Duo laughed, "I wish! A barbeque is just what I need." Duo reclined in a chair, "Actually we're going in because of you." I raised an eyebrow, "This base is a key point to their communications and has connections to every other base. If we can hack their computers we can search their network for information on what they were doing to you."

Oh, that, "You won't find anything."

Duo wasn't convinced, "Never know till we try."

I sighed scratching my head, "Yeah, fine. I'm going to bed. Which one's mine?" I pointed to the rooms.

Duo smiled, "Whichever. We'll divide the other beds later. Don't worry; you won't be waking up to anyone's ugly mug." I smiled kindly at him and left their company. The rooms were the same so it didn't actually matter which one I picked. Inside there were two beds, a closet, a door leading to a bathroom, and a little window seat beneath the sill. I closed the door and chose the bed farthest from the window for obvious reasons. I didn't bother changing my clothes but I did get my feet free from their shoey confines.

The bed was nice and plush, like the mattress was made of clouds. My last thought before falling asleep was, _'I've already looked; they won't find anything new.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gundam pilots were used to being one step ahead. Used to being able to read people fairly well, and quickly. But ever since Andie Krase came into their lives, exhausted and dying, they'd been nothing but thrown for loops whenever she was involved, Heero especially, and the others saw it.

"Hey um, Heero? What's – I mean I don't mean to sound mean or anything but um, what's wrong with you?" Duo stood rather defensively in front of his comrade. What he really meant was 'What's wrong with _her_?' A message Heero didn't miss.

The Wing pilot sighed before sinking into a plush chair, "I… don't know." Something about not knowing really bothered him. Sure he was all for knowing the whole story and getting all the facts, but there were times when he'd leave for missions with nothing more than an order and only a few details. Those never bothered him as much as it did to say he didn't know what was wrong with Andie. He played through the event at the hilltop. Surely that had something to do with it. Her aversion to OZ was obvious but there seemed to be something else bothering her.

"Maybe she just needs some sleep." offered Quatre whose eyes never left his screen. Trowa stood behind him watching the blond work, "Okay, the guest list is fixed. All you have to do is show up at Duke Talic's mansion. You'll have plenty of time to sniff out some new intel."

"Assuming she's still willing to go." muttered Wufei.

"Her reluctance to go has nothing to do with Trowa or dancing. It's OZ. We're asking her to stay in a building with officers and more than a few soldiers. She's spent most her life running from these people. Now we ask her to do this. She doesn't know how to react." Heero was working rapidly through all possible causes for her behavior and everything led back to OZ.

Everyone was quiet in their own thoughts. None of them could really blame her for it. They'd all probably do the same thing, "She knows we're looking for records on _her_ right? You'd think she'd be a little more appreciative." Wufei growled as he walked off to the room Andie hadn't chosen. He didn't need to stay up any longer; tomorrow his job was to secure the escape route.

Duo glared at his back, "Not everyone grew up like we did. You can't expect everyone to do the same things we would." Wufei said nothing.

A few hours later Quatre and Heero had the basic plan mapped out. While Trowa, with or without Andie, acted like a high ranking representative from another base, and chit-chatted sensitive information out of base commanders, Heero and Duo would infiltrate the facility. The pathetic lack of personnel they expected meant they probably wouldn't need much in the line of disguises. Quatre would travel to another safe location and monitor the radio waves and intercept any communication that might call for backup. It was simple, elegant, and effective.

"Now here's the tricky part. We don't actually want to take anything away. Instead I want Heero to hack the admin and add a ghost user with admin access. We'll be able to remote access the OZ network from our own computers."

"Quat, that's… brilliant! Why haven't we done this before?!" Duo was hopping in his seat.

"Duo!" hissed Quatre. Duo quieted down to a loud whisper.

"It wasn't possible before. Their security was too tight for this. But I finished the program last week." Heero held a disk between his fingers as if they needed proof.

Trowa stretched, "If that's it then I'm going to sleep." Without another word he walked off to claim the vacant bed in Wufei's room. That left one free bed and three people. They rock-paper-scissorsed their way to a decision. Duo won the bed in Andie's room, Heero won the couch, and Quatre was left with the plush chair, which wasn't so bad once he got used to it.

After two trips to the bathroom, both made by Duo, the suite finally settled down for the remainder of the night. Heero rested his head on his arm trying to shut his brain down with little success. Quatre could feel his trouble in the air, "Heero?" the cobalt eyed boy sat up and sighed, "What wrong? You've never had problems sleeping." Quatre watched him over his feet hanging over the arm of the chair.

Heero was quiet. He really didn't know what bothered him. He knew it had to do with Andie but what it actually was still eluded him.

"I have a theory, if you'd like to hear it." Quatre played with his hands. His idea was risky to voice and he didn't want to upset his friend before a mission. Heero gave a short nod, "Well… I think… you like her."

Heero raised an eyebrow. What did he mean he thought he liked her? Suddenly his eyes found it very hard to sit still. It didn't make sense. He knew he liked her. If he didn't he wouldn't have offered to hide her that night she broke his door down. He wouldn't have run off to find her when Duo was so anxious to have her back. He liked her as much as he liked anyone else he's ever had more than one or two encounters with. Why was this new?

Quatre could see he didn't really understand him, "No Heero," he moved his legs so he could sit up and look at him straight, "I think you really like her." He wasn't getting it, "Like, when a guy likes a girl."

Reality dawned on him slowly. Quatre sat quietly waiting for the reaction. Nothing at first, then, as if the truth was waiting for the ice around it to thaw, he saw it.

Heero inhaled a shaky breath. He… liked her? Like that? "How…?" For once he was truly without the words to describe what he wanted to convey.


	4. In Times Like These

Ch 4

I've only woken up like this once before, that first morning at Howard's junkyard. Waking, only to find my mind already working, is a very strange sensation. That morning was much like this one. I thought about my situation, whether or not it was worth the risk for me to finally have a place to call home. That morning four years ago I made my decision before I went down to breakfast. I told Howard that I'd like nothing more than to live with him for as long as he was willing to have me. I still remember the smile on his face when he told me to call him Howy. I imagined that if he ever took those glasses off I'd see his eyes twinkle.

Now I was thinking about whether or not I _should_ stay with these boys, at least until we met up with Uncle Howy again. I knew I wanted to. I wanted to stay, maybe learn a skill that would be of some use to them so I'd never have to leave.

The problem was OZ. Just thinking about them made me sick. Everything I knew of OZ were the kinds of things no one wanted to know and very few actually did. Yes they wanted power. Yes they started this war. And yes they were evil; common knowledge for most people. Over the years I've come to place people into three distinct groups. One group were all _for_ OZ and supported what they did. These people were few and far between and usually had a lot to gain if the gundam pilots lost the war. Everyone else, those who had nothing to gain, were against OZ to some degree. A lot of them wanted to be neutral, to not care about the outcome, but if they were pushed to choose sides it wouldn't be OZ. The rest of them were either actively fighting as rebels or supporting rebels in some way or another.

This was the OZ everyone knew of, the OZ that the guys were fighting. But there was more. There's a darker side that only a select team of elite soldiers among the higher ranks know about. This is the group I most fear, the people who haunt my nights and plague my days. They call the shots for everything, including their interest in me.

So, is it worth it for me to stay? OZ can track me to within a few square miles so what would I gain by staying? Friends? That's worth staying. But the risk I'd put them in may cost them their lives. That's worth leaving. I was back at square one. An angry growl halted my thoughts. Duo grumbled in the next bed about getting some bagels and slowly made his way to the kitchen. My stomach agreed with his stomach and I forced myself up.

I opened my eyes and glared at the way-too-frickin-bright light that came through the open door. It hurt my eyes and I was NOT a morning person. I slumped out of bed dragging the fluffy comforter with me, drawn by the smell of fresh coffee and not caring one bit about my bed head, "Morning Andie." Quatre sat at the small kitchen bar with a large mug between his hands. I didn't really mean to but I glared at him for being so damn cheery in the a.m.

Duo stood in front of me at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup. I honestly wasn't surprised to see the image of a stickman in a tie saying 'Attention morning people! Your one-way shuttle to the Sun is now boarding!' painted on the side. There was enough for one more cup and I took it before anyone could whine about it. A generic mug offered by the hotel was more than good enough for me. I took my blanket and my coffee and sat next to Quatre, "Not a morning person?" he asked quietly. I shook my head slowly, glaring at my drink; trying to will it into my blood stream. It wasn't working, "Neither is Wufei or Duo." If I had the energy or willpower at the moment I'm sure I would have commented about them. As it was I could only sway in my seat.

Then a plate of bagels and muffins came into view. I swear I could see a heavenly, yellowy glow come off them. I grabbed a banana-nut muffin and finally started filling my belly. Once I got the nerve to start, it was only a few minutes till it was all gone.

I felt better with something in my system and passed a sleepy Wufei on my way back to my room. A shower was in order and I intended to get one even if it meant having to walk around all day in a complimentary bathrobe because I wasn't putting dirty clothes back on. The grime I'd gotten used to as a child was something I just couldn't stand after my time with Uncle Howy.

The kinks and aches in my body melted away under the hot stream. I didn't have to heal so getting clean and relaxing were my only concerns. My steamy haven was short lived. It was just before seven but I couldn't spend the whole day in the bathroom. The first step out of a very hot room after a shower was always my favorite. The sudden burst of cold air sent chills up my legs.

Irritation filled my head when I saw what lay atop my bare bed. New clothes, but on top were the girly delicates and a note that read:

_Andie,_

_Got these for you yesterday. Don't get mad, the others were too nervous to go with me._

_Quatre_

I tried to picture one of the most wanted terrorist try to shop for bras and underwear. I giggled, slipping them on, and only got a little annoyed when the fit snuggly, _'Great. Now Quatre knows my sizes. Just perfect._' My annoyance lifted when the long sleeved, black shirt and baggy black pants were a bit too big, I guess he was trying to duplicate my old outfit.

The common room was full of activity by the time I got back. Duo ran behind me without so much as a warning as to the direction of the fire, "Andie, save me! I'm too cute to die!" the boy peeked over my shoulder at the fire, Wufei.

"I probably don't want to know, but why are you trying to mutilate him? It's too early for murder."

"That baka stole the last of the coffee without making more! Such indecency deserves a fitting punishment." I was right; I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I already told you it wasn't me!" he looked down, "Hey! They fit!"

I didn't have the heart to say 'Not quite.' "Yeah, thanks Quatre."

"No problem." Once again he was working away over what appeared to be a blue-print of the base. _'Oh yeah… the mission. Crap…'_ I can't believe I forgot about it!

"Don't ignore me!" Wufei's ears were steaming. I almost laughed.

"I'm not. He didn't take to last cup. I did. You like raspberry or banana?" I walked to the phone and called room service. Duo moved with me, hiding. Wufei stuttered over a 'raspberry', "Hi this is room 1408. Yeah can I get a raspberry smoothie with two shots of wheatgrass juice? Yeah. How long? Thanks." Duo's face paled. I guess he doesn't like wheatgrass. I could hardly blame him, "Okay, wait for room service and if that drink doesn't meet your need for a caffeine fix then I'll get you a really nice deal on parts from Howy… hey where's Heero?" He was here before my shower…

"He left like ten minutes ago saying he needed to take care of something. I wouldn't worry. He wouldn't leave us high and dry. Not anymore anyway." Duo practically danced to the other side of the room. Very suspicious.

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked quietly more to myself than to anyone in particular.

Room service showed up some minutes later and Wufei sat sipping at his new favorite drink. I sat beside him on the couch watching Quatre map out Duo and Heero's entry and main pathways. Trowa came out of the second room dressed in blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. A small towel sat on his wet head. Everything seemed so… natural for them. Did I really want to be part of that? Did I want to push my troubles on other people? I knew I didn't want these guys to die, and I knew that everyone who'd ever helped me, besides the people who worked with Howard, currently lay six feet under, but I also knew that that little rule didn't really apply to them. They were kind of immune to that curse.

The front door opened swiftly. Everyone, all at once, went to grab something unseen. Guns, I realized. They'd all been armed and I hadn't even noticed. Heero came in carrying a person-size clothes bag. He handed it to Trowa who placed it aside. Heero immediately disappeared into the second room. I was a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah… it's a ball right?"

"Yup. We have to find a dress that looks good." Duo fiddled with a fork for no reason.

I groaned. I hated shopping. I really did. Where did he get that fork?

"It won't be so bad. Trowa and I will help you out." Quatre sat back. I guess he was done, "And we'll even take you to get your hair done."

"How come?"

"Well it's a party. Might as well go all the way right?" I had a sinking suspicion it wasn't for the dance that he wanted to play dress up with me. I just couldn't place it, "I'm done here. You and Heero should look these over." He handed Duo a pile of rolled up blue-prints, "And we should get going." I tried to protest as he pushed me out the door, Trowa following wordlessly.

The streets below were crowded. A group of girls pushed passed rather rudely. All giggling like idiots. I wanted to ask if either of the boys were still armed so I could shoot one of them… just one little hole in the head…

Talk of the dance was everywhere. Almost no mention of anything that would lead me to think they were even still looking for me. But I knew better than to assume I'd fallen off their grid; that was impossible. Quatre and Trowa walked on either side of me like bodyguards. I wondered if they were protecting me or trapping me. I was still very undecided on my choice to stay…maybe I was thinking about it wrong.

If I left then I wouldn't be putting my new friends in any more danger. I'd be on my own again until I found Howard or OZ found a new hobby, which wasn't likely. I could live on the run again, never knowing exactly where I was, only that I couldn't stop. If I stayed, well… there's the problem. I _want_ to stay. I want to be able to consider these guys my friends and not have to wonder if what happens to them is my fault. They were willing to take the risk. At least they seemed like they were.

Duo obviously wanted me around. He felt some sort of sibling bond forming. I guess I could go along with it. A surrogate brother to add to a surrogate uncle; and I did kind of see him under the same light as Howy. The family I never thought I'd get the chance to have. And then there was Quatre. I didn't know what to make of him. He was like the rich friend who never let the money go to his head. He seemed like he wanted me around and it was nice to be able to wear something that wasn't torn up and thrown out. I was a little unsure about letting him spend so much money on me but he kept doing it without my knowledge. Trowa seemed to accept my presence, not really caring what I did so long as I wasn't a threat. And Wufei, though hostile at first, was warming up. He tried that drink on nothing but my word and I didn't have to get him any kind of deal on parts.

Finally there was Heero. Yes, I could say he'd have the most weight on my choice. I could say, at least to myself, that I had a bit of a crush. He was attractive, no doubting that, but it was different than just wanting to stare at him for hours on end, which I also wanted to do. I don't know. Maybe it was just the fact that I've spent the most time with him, maybe it was the fact the he stopped me from jumping to my death, and maybe it was all the half-glances and almost-looks I thought I saw. Or maybe it was something completely different. _'Goddamn it! Now I'm back at square one!'_

I looked around. Apparently we managed to find a clothing store, one that sold nothing but dresses and accessories. I cringed at the place. Girls and women and bored looking men carrying boxes and bags swarmed the large store like they would die if they didn't get exactly what they wanted and heaven save anyone who wanted the same thing. I shrank back against Quatre and grabbed his arm, trying to hide behind him. Big crowds in closed places were not something I liked, too few places to hide.

"Don't worry." Quatre nodded to Trowa who walked off. He approached a sales woman. They spoke briefly and she plastered a huge fake smile on her face, _'She hates her job.'_ The woman left and returned a moment later with an older man wearing a striped suit. The three of them walked back to us and everyone they passed watched them go. Some eyed them out of curiosity while others looked on with pure disdain.

"Mr. Lyon, I presume?" asked the man, _'Snob.'_

"Yes. Do you have what I requested?" I hid my surprise as Quatre replied. How many aliases did he have!?

"Of course sir. Please, follow me." The old fart took one look at me and stalked off, _'Better hope I don't suddenly bite you.'_ He led us through the store, the whole time I held onto Quatre's arm, too many people, and the stares kept coming. At the very back we entered into an area blocked off from the general public. It was a room, decorated more lavishly than the rest of the building. Thick, dark drapes covered portions of wall that had no windows. Three round seats, the kind with no backs, where situated around the middle and on the other side of the room were three doors labled 'Dressing Rooms'. The man bowed and took his leave. I felt my face pale. They wanted me to try on dresses?! Oh hells to the no!!

"I'll brave the crowd."

This time Quatre held on to me as I tried to make a break for it. "Oh come on! It'll be okay. Trust me. We have this room for as long as we're here and no one can come in to bother us."

I struggled to break free hearing Trowa fail to stifle a chuckle, "I thought we were gonna' pick one and leave!!"

Quatre dismissed the man who said he'd send someone in to take my measurements, "No Kristy! We have to find the perfect one!"

"Why?!" I stomped my foot, somehow I knew the name 'Kristy' was for me.

Quatre didn't say a word but he looked to Trowa for help, "We can't tell you." He said.

I glared at the two of them, "You're both evil." '_They wouldn't drag me into anything I didn't want to… right? I just can't see them doing that.'_

Just then a man, perhaps twenty-four, sashayed into the room. That's right! The male _sashayed_, "Okay!" Oh, he's gay. Like, flaming gay. I smiled, nothing wrong with a secure man, "Are you the lucky girl? Oh! You're going to be gorgeous! Now come over here and let me take a look at you." He was very charismatic and dressed in nice black shoes and pants and a white button down long-sleeved shirt.

As he measured me between different points he talked about everything and nothing. His name was Steve and he was actually twenty-seven. I was a bit taken aback by how young he looked. He worked here to pay his way through design school and his boyfriend wanted to move them to Paris when he graduated. I didn't have to contribute much to the very one-sided conversation, "Okay, I'll be right back!" when he left it was quiet.

I sighed sitting down beside Trowa who sat beside Quatre, "Did I mention how evil you guys are?"

"It'll be worth it." said Trowa.

I nodded, not really caring anymore, "Hey… what's up with Heero?" This morning I hadn't noticed, but thinking back, it was clear, "It seemed like he was trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?"I shifted uncomfortably. It felt strange to care what he thought of me.

"It's not you. He's getting ready for the mission." offered Quatre. I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or just telling me something that I wanted to hear. Steve returned dragging a portable rack filled with dresses for me to try, _'Oh god…'_

"So! I think, with your hair and eye color we should go with something dark." He snatched a hanger off the rack, "How about this one… oh, come on! Try it on!" The man pushed me into a dressing room and closed the door. I looked at what he picked out, an elegant piece. The top wrapped around my neck rather than my shoulders. It had a medium dip that showed what little cleavage I had and the skirt part flowed loosely around my knees. The lack of cover made me very uncomfortable and I started second guessing my whole decision to go to this party.

"How's it look?" asked Quatre.

"I'm not coming out!"

"Aww come on!" he sounded way too happy with my predicament.

"Trust me girl, you can't look bad in anything." _'No Steve, not you too!'_ I took a deep breath, swallowed the knot in my throat, and stepped out. Trowa and Quatre sat on one of the round seats while Steve stood to the right. They didn't say anything, _'I know that look.'_ I thought and jumped back to the safety of the small room.

"No come back here! You were beautiful!" Steve poked his head through the door. I guess he could see my terror because he came in all the way and closed the door, "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I sat on the small seat with my face in my hands trying not to cry. My emotions were out of whack and I was having a hard time keeping them under control, "I-I'm sorry…" I looked up, "I'm okay now."

He wasn't convinced, "Really? You sure? 'Cause we can leave the boys out there and take care of your dress in here, just us girls, if that's what's bothering you."

A small smile tugged at my lips. I knew I liked this guy, "Really? I don't have to back out there?"

He got on his knees to hug me, "We can stay in here as long as you like." I nodded and mumbled an 'Okay.' "I'll go get more dresses." He left and I looked in the mirror. To actually see myself breaking down is something I never thought I'd do. I'm usually so strong and independent. Why were my emotions not cooperating with me now? Maybe it was this whole act-like-a-girl thing. I'd only ever rarely shopped for the essentials, and trust me, clothes?… They weren't essential. I heard Steve talk rather franticly with the guys. I couldn't make out the words but I got the impression he was scolding them. When he stopped I heard the clinking and rustling of hangers and fabrics.

Steve came in with an armful of gowns and he hung them back up on the smaller wall-rack one by one, "Your friends said they were sorry they gave you the wrong impression and that blond cutie said he was going to get lunch." I nodded, _'Trowa's standing guard. They think I'll run._' "So you don't like this one?" he gestured to the one I still wore.

"Not really." I sighed deeply unhooking the back and thanked god that I'd left my bra on. I'm not exactly shy but Steve being gay made me feel a little better, "I'm just not a girly-girl."

"The tom-boy type, eh? Here, try this one." It was red and sparkled in the light. I stepped in to it and pulled it up. The back was low and the skirt part was too long for me; it pooled on the floor, "Do you like it?"

I appraised myself in the full length mirror. I was suddenly very aware of how scrawny I was. My bare arms looked so thin compared to Steve's and he was a twig!

"Well how about this one?" he handed me another to try on. We went on like this for a while. I said nothing but he saw disappointment on my face. It wasn't the dresses I didn't like. Each new choice to try showed off a different feature. My hips, my bust, my legs, arms, back. Every bit of me was on display at one time or another. Steve thought I didn't like the dress. I didn't like me. It didn't matter what he choose, I wasn't going to change.

Quatre came back some time ago and everything still smelled of burgers and fries. I could hear him and Trowa discussing something quietly, but at that point I really didn't care what they had to say.

"Hey Andie?" asked Steve as I stepped out of the previous dress, "Is something else bothering you?"

I looked at him for a long moment. He'd been watching my reactions and judging my emotions. After the fifth dress they'd started to shut down and I think he started getting a little concerned, "Steve, " he really did want to help, "do you think I'll ever find someone to love me?" _'Do you think Heero can ever love me?'_

"What?!" I winced, he practically screeched, "Oh honey," he quieted down and pulled me into a hug, "how can you think no one will love you?" I didn't answer or move or return the hug. I just kind of stood there, a little dead inside, _'Because I'm not worth it for anyone to try.'_ Steve squeezed tighter, "Andie I just met you and I already love you." I pulled away to look at him, "Yeah, you're like the best friend I never knew I had."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Everything alright in there?" Quatre tapped at the door. I changed my demeanor for the sake of keeping him and Trowa none-the-wiser. I didn't need them knowing the insecurities I had.

"Yup yup! Hang on." I said cheerfully. Steve knew my attitude was fake but I didn't care. I got dressed in my normal clothes and felt much better with the cover they gave me. Steve followed me out and I smiled brightly, "He couldn't believe which dress I picked is all."

"Oh. Are you sure you like it?" I nodded, "Then we'll get that one and then it's off to do your hair!" Quatre likes this way too much.

Steve appeared from a back doorway with a very large gown box. I'd picked a black piece that had straps that fell loosely around my shoulders and the skirt was loose enough for me to run in.

"Would you boys mind if I spoke to Andie in private for a moment?" Trowa narrowed his eyes at him but Quatre waved him off. They left to the front of the store to make the purchase, "I want to give you my card. My personal cell number is on the back." I took it lightly, "If you ever need someone to talk to you call me okay? I don't care what time it is or where you're calling from." For the first time I was truly speechless. What could I say to a man who'd just risked his life without knowing it?

"But- I- thanks Steve." I'll just not tell him and forget this happened when I leave.

"No problem. Now get out there and doll yourself up! I want to hear rumors of your beauty tomorrow!"

I giggled more for his benefit than mine and pocketed the card. Quatre and Trowa stood near the front doors but still had a clear line of sight to the back room we'd used, _'They're not subtle enough…'_

On the way to the salon around the block Quatre whined about not being able to see me in the dress I'd picked. I countered that neither of them would tell me the real reason behind their insistence that I go through with this torture, "It'll be worth it."

"I know Trowa. You've said that before."

"Well it's true." He didn't seem at all offended that I'd just called him on repeating himself. It wasn't hard to find the place. It had a sea of girls clamoring to get in before anyone else.

I cringed, "Maybe there's another place we can go to…"

Quatre looked over the mass of the female half of the species, "Perhaps you're right…"

"Psh, not likely." a woman sitting at a sidewalk café table spoke up while reading the newspaper. I could see the top headlines: MILITARY ACTION: Mansion Seized.

That was us.

"Why do you say that, miss?" asked Trowa.

"With the dumb ball happening, every salon in the city is booked. You'll never find an opening."

"Fine by me!" I was a little relieved that I wouldn't have to go through with the second half of their plan, "I can figure something out back at the hotel."

Quatre took one last fleeting look at the crowded salon before agreeing. The walk back to the Rasda Hotel was quick but I still had time to wonder why the amount of military personnel was so low. Being so close to an active base I thought there'd be more 'security' around. Maybe this ball thing was a bigger deal than I'd originally thought… but then… shouldn't there be more personnel? People to patrol the area for normal rebels and the extra guards OZ always had whenever they tracked down my location… something wasn't right.

"Why's it so important that I go through with this? What's in it for you guys?" I asked in the elevator. Neither of them spoke, which annoyed me, "Well?"

Trowa glanced down to me. I never knew someone could look so much taller than me, "The part that Duo's team is doing has a lot to do with you, but it's something that we would've done eventually anyway." I nodded, them crawling around OZ bases wasn't that difficult to imagine, "And the part that you're doing has almost nothing to do with that. It's important for another reason." _'Great, cryptic as ever.'_ I fumed as we walked into the room.

Duo was busy throwing things from one suitcase into another, Wufei was telling him he wouldn't need so many clips, and Heero was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the clock. It was just after four in the afternoon.

"Hey guys! Back so soon?" asked Duo tossing another gun-clip into the pile of others like it.

"Yeah, the salon was pack with rabid hyenas. I'm gonna' do my own hair." I took the dress box and walked into my room. Everything was exactly how I'd left it.

"Will you need any help?" asked Quatre, _'Mother hen much?'_

"No. Thanks though."

He nodded, "Alright then, the party starts at eight so we'll be leaving around seven thirty. I'll drop you guys off before the rest of us head out to the base."

"That's plenty of time…" The blond left and I was left to my own devices. I pulled the desk chair into the bathroom so I could sit and do this thing the right way. They wouldn't tell me why this was so important but I was gonna' knock 'em dead. All I needed was some hair spray and a flat iron, which I was lucky enough to find under the sink, complimentary hotel gifts. I flattened my hair and wondered what I was going to fill my time with. Sitting around in a very formal dress seemed like a waste to me. I didn't want to put it on till right before we left, _'Ugh… hours take so long to pass…'_ I finished pressing my hair and my stomach growled.

"Hey I'm hungry… what do we have?" I asked looking through the leftover breakfast.

"I can whip up some sandwiches for everyone." Again with the mothering…

"Sounds good." I said at the counter waiting, "Hey… is Heero avoiding me or something?"

"Naw, he's just embarrassed- muhf mur" Trowa clamped his hand over Duo's mouth.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Embarrassed about what? At least I had new information on the subject. I ate quietly and sat watching the guys interact. Not once did I see Heero and not once did anyone enter the other bedroom, which is where I was sure he was holding up. Duo shot glances at me every so often like he wanted to tell me something, and I'm sure he did, but the others never let him get the chance. Wufei asked Trowa his opinion about the routes he'd mapped out. Trowa liked them but for one section of the city.

Quatre went over the possible securities they might encounter. He was pretty insistent that they not draw any attention what-so-ever. That meant all Duo's clips, guns, and explosives had to be left behind. A fact he didn't like. Finally six thirty rolled around and I got tired of trying to catch anything new about Heero. They were gundam pilots after all, _'Can't expect them to slip up just once? On purpose? Duo?'_ I sighed and finished my hair. _'Oh yeah, I'm awesome.'_ I'd managed to pin my hair up into a sort of star formation on the back of my head. It started as a ponytail in the dead center, but instead of letting my hair fall free I stuck a clip in the middle and sprayed in into obedience. The result was a silver star.

The dress slipped on smoothly. The top was held up snugly around my form until the skirt started where it loosened up in two layers. The innermost layer was the dress, straight black and loose enough to take wide steps in while the top layer was the design, a fine net that had special reflective threads sewn into in. The reflective threads started out heavy at the bottom and thinned out as they went higher. Some of them reached the top, but not many.

_Knock knock!!_

Duo came in and whistled, "Damn, I might have to go and act as your bodyguard." I laughed at him, "You think I'm joking…"

"Is it time to go?" He nodded, "Great."

I walked out with Duo by my side. Only Wufei was left in the room, his jaw dropped a little and Duo told him to stop drooling. The others were already downstairs, waiting for us stragglers, _'No Heero…'_ I thought disappointedly. Two vehicles pulled into the valet, a Jeep that Duo, Wufei, and Trowa climbed into, which confused me, and a black limo. Quatre opened the door for me so I climbed in and –.

Sitting in the seat next to me was the one person I'd been looking for all day, Heero Yuy. I sat down slowly and barely registered that Quatre had closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I stared at the boy like he wasn't real, like if I blinked he wouldn't be there anymore. He sat looking back at me and I noticed his eyes were slightly wider than normal, "Heero…"

That seemed to break the ice, "Andie, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I didn't answer right away. I looked him over; he was dressed in a very nice classy black tuxedo and matching shoes. His hair was still a mess of brown locks but it looked like he tried to get it in order. His hands rested nervously on his knees and his breathing was a little shaky, "I'd love to, Heero."

Immediately his eyes lightened up and his whole posture relaxed. Quatre drove smoothly through the heavy city traffic as almost everyone tired to get to the same location. The whole way my heart tried hammering its way through my chest, stopped only by the bones that protected it.

"So this is why I haven't seen you all day?" I asked.

Heero gulped, "It was Quatre's idea. He thought it'd be more uh… romantic, if we didn't see each other till the last second. To be honest his plan was for me to be the one to open your door when you got the Duke's mansion. But I could only stand so much of his… plots."

I smiled, he was impatient and that fact filled me with a warm feeling, "So you designed your own plot and tossed his out the window."

He tried to stop the twitch in his lips but I saw it, "He wasn't too happy with it."

I took his hand in mine and looked over it like it was some kind of precious gem. I felt him jump a little, "You know, I'd been asking about you all day. I thought maybe you were mad at me for something and no one would tell me anything. Trowa was being cryptic and Quatre avoided the subject altogether. I never really asked Wufei but Duo almost spilled the beans. Trowa stopped him though." I finally look back to his face; the intensity I found in his eyes was stunning, "I'm glad he did. This is a very nice surprise."

He was about to say something but the limo stopped. We'd made it. Heero stepped out and offered me his hand like a gentleman. The grand entrance was lit by lanterns all the way to the top. The couple from the car ahead of us was just now getting to the top, "Wow, the rich sure can throw a party."

Heero chuckled, "This is nothing; you should see the ones Quatre arranges."

At the top a bored looking man in a military uniform held a list of names. My senses narrowed in all at once I went from feeling a bit fuzzy and calm to sharp and nervous. Heero tried to reassure me by wrapping his arm around my waist. A move I didn't miss.

"Name?" asked the man.

"Winters." replied Heero, "Hugo Winters."

The man checked the list, "Go ahead."

We walked by, well Heero had to almost pull me. The number of military personnel in there made me more than scared.

The way to the ball room, which was just to the right, was roped off by velvet ropes. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the high ceiling and light fixtures hung on the walls every yard or so. One whole wall was made of several windows put together and the wall next to it was the same but it led out to a vast private garden via glass double doors. Tables were situated in groups around the edges, each covered in white tablecloths with small vases filled with red roses. Men in black or white suits and some in formal military dress and women in elegant dresses were scattered throughout the large room. A classical band was stations atop a slightly raised platform for all to see. They played a quiet kind of music, the kind that qualified for background noise only.

A waitress walked by and offered us glasses of champagne, we declined. I don't know about him but I don't drink. There were so many people here already and still more were arriving, _'How many people can this room hold?'_ Granted the Ball Room was vast but every confined space had a limit.

"- and I told him he'd be a fool to keep the project going."

"But isn't His Excellency just looking out for what's best?"

Two older men talked in loud whispers in a secluded corner. Unconsciously we wandered that way. Heero pulled a white chair out for me and I thanked him. He sat beside me and called a different waitress over, "Do you have anything less alcoholic than champagne?"

"Of course. We have some mild wine. Would you care to try it?"

"We would." This nice and polite and formal Heero was a bit unnerving. The one I was used to wouldn't have asked for anything at all. The two of us talked about trivial things; topics that neither of us really had to pay much attention to. I know this was supposed to be some kind of date but the conversation held by the two chaps behind us was far more important. It annoyed me how careful they were being about what they said. Not once did either of them mention any specifics. Always referring to the subject as 'the project'. The only sure thing was that Treize Khushrenada was involved.

Even as we sat there, paying more attention to their talk than we were our own, I felt that warm feeling I'd felt in the car come back. Not once did he look away for long, or his hand leave my mine.

Our drinks remained barley touched while they drank one after another. After only an hour they were completely buzzed. I could see it in their reddening faces and unfocused eyes, "And I says to the man, I says, 'You're a fool if you keep going after her'… and do you- do you want to know what he tells me?"

His friend leaned heavily on the table, "What'd he say?" _'Guess they forgot they already went over this part…'_

"He says –hic- he says 'I know what I'm doin'. If ya got a problem with it get over it.' That's what he says to me…"

"Heero?!" The sharp screeching trill of an interrupting voice stopped the two men from continuing. I guess they finally remembered where they were, _'Damnit! Right when it was getting good.'_ I noticed Heero cringe beside me as he too looked to see who'd called him.

A girl, about my age I guess, made her way over to our table with more speed than could really be considered walking, but obviously not running. Her skin was pale and perfect, her dark blond hair had two small braids starting at the sides of her face and connecting in the back to hold the rest of it in place. It left enough of her hair free to frame her perfectly shaped face and grey-blue eyes. Her dress, while bare of thread design of sequins, was elegant. It was a light pink color that went very well with her skin tone.

"Oh it _is_ you Heero! What on Earth are you doing here?" She stood in front of us staring at him like he was meat. The woman gave me the quick once over. I could already feel the rage burn up inside me, but, trying not to draw too much attention, I kept my temper on a very short leash.

"Hello, Relena." He spoke to her politely; there was no emotion in it what so ever. His voice sounded almost dead.

Around us people started to watch; first one couple, then a group, then a whole table on the other side of the room. Dancing pairs stopped in the middle of the floor and had to get off before they caused a jam. Several people tried to mask their interest of our table but they failed miserably, "Relena, I'd like you to meet my date for this evening, Beth. Beth, this is Relena Peacecraft." _'I look like a Beth?'_

"Hello, Beth. It's very nice to meet you." She gave me a fake smile.

I returned it, "The pleasure's all mine."

She immediately forgot about me and went right back to Heero, "Oh you simply must dance with me. Like we used to!" She pulled on his hand, forcing him to get up. He gave my hand one last squeeze and a look that said, _'I'm sorry about this._' I would have been fine with them dancing, but the glance that Relena gave me right before they left made me uneasy.

Sitting there, all alone with no sort of cover at all didn't help. The men behind me sat quietly now and that made things worse. I sighed and got up. Watching the two of them spin around the floor wasn't something I wanted to do, _'I'll just get some air. They won't even know I'm gone.'_ I walked around the parameter to the doors that led to the garden.

The balcony had curved stone staircases at both ends and a delicate stone railing between them; both were covered in green vines. I walked down to the ground level. Stone pathways wove in and out and collided together at several points. A wide fountain shot streams of water into the air which came back down in misty droplets. I walked further. Hedges, tall and short were cut into shapes. A person, a bird, a family of deer, and an angle were in sight.

Couples walked together smiling and hugging and holding hands and having wonderful times. My stomach knotted and flipped and my eyes stung. I wanted Heero to walk these paths with me; I didn't want to be alone anymore. But no, he was with Relena-I'm-A-Bitch Peacecraft. Would Heero rather dance with her then hang out with me? He didn't fight her when she asked him to dance. And now that I look back that 'apologetic look' could have been read wrong.

Even a run-away like me knew who Relena Peacecraft was. She was Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and leader in the pacifist's movement. She had more to offer than I could ever dream; of course he'd rather be seen with her than with me. Who was I? Just an OZ target with no real family and no knowledge of why I could do what I did. I was no good to anyone. People died around me left and right. There was only one safe place for me; with Howy. But now that OZ knew I was back I couldn't very well go back and risk his life too.

My eyes stung in the familiar feeling of fought tears. I found a stone bench to sit on while I tried to calm myself down. I was falling apart for no reason. Tear after tear fell onto my lap. I couldn't help it. That woman made me so angry.

"Miss?" I saw startled to hear a voice from behind me.

An older gentleman stood alone on the pathway that I'd just come from. _'He followed me?'_ My senses were set on edge. Mistrust was an automatic thing for me. I quickly wiped my tears and, finally having something else to think about, they stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked stepping closer. I calculated the time it'd take him to reach me if he jumped compared to how long it'd take me to get up and run. I was still in the green.

"Yeah… yes, I'm fine." I watched him carefully make his way closer. He was dressed in formal attire like everyone else in this place. Short black hair and light brown eyes and white tux made up his appearance.

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener if you'd like to talk about it."

'_Too close.'_ I stood and faced him. If I had to run I could, "No. I'm fine now." The man smirked. I didn't like the look in his eyes, "I'll just go back to the party."

"I don't think so." I felt a sharp sting in the side of my neck, _'No!'_ The last thing I saw was the blurry, sideways view of that smirk as it turned into an evil sort of smile.

AN: This is the last chapter I will post till I get more reviews! There are more chapters written, I'm in the process of rewriting them, but I won't post them without the reviews!!


End file.
